I, Aniyah
by Leichelle K
Summary: From Michelle Hardin's Dangerous Beauty Saga. I highly recommend these stories can't wait for the next installment. I liked the character Aniyah Clark, how she was there for Carter and then, of course, things went horribly wrong. I'm still holding out for Aniyah. We may not see her again in any of Ms. Hardin's future stories but I just had to scratch the itch of what if. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I, Aniyah

Chapter One

I was someone once. Well at least the illusion made me believe I was someone once. I was going places and living the life I had thought I could only have in my dreams. Like most girls my dreams were of love, romance and security. Growing up in Queens I longed for the day when I'd be taken away from the harsh realities of life and only live its pleasures. I went to school. I kept my head down. I was a good girl.

After high school I worked in small accounting office to help my family. Family. Means a hell of a lot more to me now. The job was a front. I didn't know that then. Its amazing how traumas from your childhood can prepare you for other things in your future. When my crooked boss was made to stand judged for his sins I made myself useful. I kept my head down but proved myself an asset. While the so called bad boys my boss thought he had hired shook with fear I showed the secret rooms. I showed them the bruise on my arm when I refused the advances of my boss. I showed them where the hidden safe was that held the true records. I saw there was potential when I played my cards right.

I then began working for one of the most powerful families in New York. The Salerno Organization had become my home. My new boss gave me nothing to fear. No one bothered me and I loved how my status changed. A dream apartment downtown. Clothing, money, a driver and car. Hobnobbing with the future leaders of the organization. Being the secretary of one of the most powerful men can be a heady experience. Then to keep that position when his son took command. I was on top of the world.

Then to be dating one of the five. I had had a crush on him for many years, way before…no, no I better not think about that now or I just might end it all right now. I look out at the river and think how easy it would be to just fall over the side. No one would miss a disgraced secretary. Of course I'm not even that now. I feel the cars behind me rushing to places to take care of important things. I used to be a part of important things. I used to know things, important things. That knowledge had to be buried, completely removed from my memory. Maybe I can just move backwards a little bit, just a small step off the curb and instantly I'll disappear.

I want to be invisible. I want to vanish but I really don't have anywhere to go. Mind you I have money. The SO paid me very well. Even my severance was more than a kingly ransom but even if I went to the West Coast once you've worked for the mafia there is an air about you. You don't just wash that away. There is training that is so ingrained it could only be relieved by death.

I should have loved him. In some way I knew this and in the beginning I had started out the plump black girl in love. He was going to finally be my happily ever after. The flirting from Kyle and the encouragement from Cart, um Mrs. Salerno had brought me great happiness. It seemed the only way for things to go was up. I was a part of the inner circle. I wasn't just an employee. I wasn't just expendable personnel. I was going places and I was coming in to my own.

Girly get togethers were growing. I aimed for perfection. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect weight. Unfortunately I fell prey to what most insecure females fear, the other woman. I knew she was there. I knew that Kyle had a special place in his heart for only her. I regretfully I thought it was Mrs. Salerno. Back when I said her name, when we were friends. And my insecurities made my mouth make statements that were mean spirited and from a place of pain. I didn't know it would be the start of my downfall.

I became the black bitch. When Mrs. Salerno withdrew I just kept my head down. I foolishly thought all was forgiven when Kyle asked me out and our relationship moved to the very physical. God, that man could fuck. I was never completely left unsatisfied. My body was always put to rights after that man had touched it but my heart, the one thing I had ignored, did not have him. My fear didn't let me love him how he needed to be loved. At first I was on track to do that but my flawed thinking had me doing things I never thought I'd do. My nipples involuntary pebble and a familiar tightening starts in my belly. Its been a long time. I must stop thinking about that.

Reanna is indeed a lucky woman. God why didn't I treat her better. Again I started out good with that relationship. A great trade-off for what I lost with Carter. Hell, I'm going to say her same this one time. I'm mostly to blame but so is she. And not just her, all of them. It was their fault, no all of it, but a large portion. They all are in some fashion. But Reanna got it right the first time. She loved him like he needed to be loved. She took all aspects of his life and brought light. This was why he didn't give me his heart. Why he wouldn't come inside me. Why it was easier to give me gifts and a Dear John letter.

Reanna had been my friend. Probably the only one next to Mrs. Salerno. Two of many bridges I had not just burned but nuclear bombed. Friend, boy do I know what that word means now. Kyle's former secretary Chelsea commiserated with me for a few weeks after we were both let go from the SO but soon I learned she was no true friend. As long as I was treating her or calling after her to go out she was all for it. She never called me or offered to treat me. I stopped calling and answering my phone and she soon was walking past me as if she didn't know who I was. It had hurt at first. Not as much as losing Reanna and Mrs. Salerno but it was a deep cut. I don't know who she's taken up with these days and truly I don't even care. I was very thankful I didn't tell her about my savings or that I was starting a new job with a family still friendly with the Salernos. Selling people out is not something I wanted my not important name attached to.

I wrap my arms around myself and head back to the office. I've lost more weight. Not because of vanity or because I am seeing someone. I don't have appetite. Food doesn't interest me. My life is not even a slither of what it used to be. The Terillo family took me in because they felt I would be valuable for information. Maybe I could give them inside information, possibly help them garner more favor. I'm questioned constantly but I had already messed up the best thing I ever had. I was not going to make it worse. So instead of a secretary, someone privy to the inner workings of an organizations, I was reduced to less than a maid's station. Coffee making seems to be all I am good for these days.

The Terillos are not easily dissuaded that I that might not give up some information. The way they question me changes. Some days I am completely ignored. Other days, after I've made coffee, that seem to enjoy having me answer 'no' to everything they ask me. It's been several months since I was let go from the SO. So much has changed. Even if I wanted to share information it would be of little usefulness. I try not to think about my former life.

My new employers are shippers. They have multiple boats used for just as many reasons. When I was somebody I would have arranged meetings and facilitated arrivals for conferences and negotiations. I have yet to see any clients. I make coffee and I bring I the coffee. Nothing of importance is discussed in my presence. I prefer it that way. Getting attached and then having it all taken away has been too much.

I walk into the lobby and I notice its very quiet. People are hurrying here and there but I pay no mind. There is always something going on. Even when I organized schedules and made arrangements for flights and cars, the level of activity was always greatest when something big was about to go down. I had learned how to tune it out very quickly. I did what I was told. I still follow that same philosophy. Work my eight hours, keep my head down, collect my check and keep to myself. I don't really need to work but if I sit in my apartment, staring at the four walls I will lose it completely. I was always a people person. Which makes days like this even more shitty. Too many memories of good times I didn't treasure and I let slip away.

I move toward my office. If you can even call it that. It's actually the cloak room from back when the building was a hotel and guests would check their coats and gloves. There is movement by the elevator and a large number of suits move out into the lobby. I pause for a moment and then I try to pick up the pace. If I can just get into my office before they see me. My heart rate increases and I am sure if I had any urine in my bladder it would be released.

Mrs. Salerno in all her finery followed closely by Mickey are headed toward the door. I had completely blocked out the large black SUV sedans that were parked out front. I had gotten so used to walking past those for many years they didn't even register in my mind. I feel the sweat collecting under my arms. My feet are moving even slower as if someone is pouring quick dry cement in my shoes as I try to walk faster. Maybe they will just continue to consider me less than lint and keep walking. No such luck.

"Aniyah?" I hear just as I start to reach for my office door. I turn slowly. My gorgeous former friend looks just that gorgeous. The love she shares with Nathan causes her to glow, no matter what she's doing. I bet she glows when she's making people apologize for their wrong doing. A slight tremor runs through me but I mentally shake myself and focus on the bridge of her nose. Not quite eye contact but not quite looking at the floor either. I still got some grit.

"Mrs. Salerno. I do hope the staff is taking care of your needs. If not, I am sure Don Terillo will make sure to make right whatever might be wrong." I pause in my monologue trying to keep my breathing normal.

"When did you start working for the Terillos?" her question is direct and she is mentally processing whether or not I am a problem, a potential problem or no problem at all.

"Three months ago."

"Really?" Mickey says from behind her. I don't look at him. I keep my eyes on the nice spot below her lower eyelids and the bridge of her nose. "No one has been able to recreate your magic java."

I normally would have preened under such attention. I had learned how to make coffee when I was a little girl. I had perfected the talent when Nathan's father had made me his personal secretary. The Five would make special trips to have a cup. I continue to look straight ahead.

"What do you do here?" Carter continues her questions. There is not emotion in her voice and since I am not looking completely in her face I cannot tell if this is business or personal.

"Mrs. Salerno, Mrs. Salerno. Please, please, please, you cannot steal back your employee. Our new coffee maker if fine where she is."

"She's making coffee for them?" I refrain from smiling as Carter rolls her eyes at Mickey.

"No Philipe, I do not steal or take back anything I do not want."

I lower my eyes at her statement determined to not let it or Mickey's snickering affect me. There were consequences to my actions and I am reaping what I sowed. Wounds and pain take time.

Philipe Terillo comes to stand to the right of Carter and I continue to look at the patterns on the floor. "I meant no disrespect Mrs. Salerno. Ms. Clark makes a mean cup of joe and we like having her around."

"Three months she has been here?" I feel her looking at me and I raise my head slowly. I am not afraid because I have done nothing wrong. I have a job and I am not working for anyone that is an enemy to the SO.

"Yes, she went through our usual interview process. Don Salerno did not voice any concern, just told me not to fuck her. We did ask her a lot of questions."

"You asked her a lot of questions?" Carter is not looking at me but Mickey has gone quiet and I feel his deadly stare. If Philipe decides he wants to earn points with Carter he could say all matter of things to her and his word would be believed over mine.

"Oh yes. We wanted to know more about you, your husband, your organization. She said she was a secretary for many years. After some time she was let go and she went on vacation and after three months she was looking for a fresh start."

My face is hot as this information is laid bare in front of everyone. Philipe is purposely not answering the question Carter wants answered. Was I an enemy? Did the secrets I keep become water cooler fodder?

"I have been impressed with Ms. Clark's steel and determination. Almost daily we ask her for inside information. She gives us none. We rephrase and speak generally and still it seems she is loyal to the SO. My theory she fell in love with someone at your organization but the affection is not returned so to save herself from further heartbreak she left."

I am at a loss for words at his statement, not that I would have uttered words unless I was directly spoken to but I am taken aback all the same.

"So she has just been making coffee for you for three months and nothing else."

"That is correct, though that might change very soon. My father's new wife wants to limit the female presence here so other than a few secretaries Ms. Clark might have to seek her income somewhere else."

I look up at Philipe and I know my shock shows on my face. I am about to lose my job. My one and only outlet to the outside world and its all going to be taken from me. I didn't ask for this. Haven't I paid enough? No friends. No status. No life. Carter should have never befriended me. I know she was new to the Salerno world and there were few black women in the organization but she should have keep things employer/employee between us.

She feed me a lie and I internalized it. Friends with the boss had me believing I was equal with the boss. I forgot my place and then the shit hit the fan. I saw how Kyle looked at her. All saw how all men and some women looked at her. Yes its all water under the bridge now that they know they are cousins and he is married to Reanna. But she is at much at fault in my fall as I am. She made me think I was identic when I was not. Kyle further fueled the lie with our farce of a relationship. I feel the heat returning to my eyes. Its has been some time since I felt strongly about anything. I don't want to be unemployed. I don't want to sit in my apartment and completely cease to exist. I have a new responsibility that is depending on me.

"Well Philipe, I'll take her off your hands now. I have some questions for Ms. Clark and I won't have her take up any further space here."

I look Carter in the eyes this time. Has some signal been spoken and I missed it? I don't see any particular emotion on her face to warn me I am in danger but my gut is telling me I must not go with her.

"You heard her, get your shit and let's go." Mickey has moved to stand directly in front of me and I take an involuntary step back.

"Thank you Mr. Terillo for everything. May business continue to be successful." I don't look at anyone in particular as I head to my office, closing the door behind me. I need a moment. I try to get my breathing to return to normal but it's a struggle. I look around the room they stuck me in for three months. A large desk with an oversized back chair takes up most of the room. A huge ceiling light fan give me illumination. Toward the back of the room is a large table with a few different coffee makers and coffee supplies. I never asked why they didn't have these things in the kitchen and why I had to make the coffee in here. There isn't really anything to collect. I don't have a desk or wall space for pictures or personal items. I wasn't given keys or told any codes so this will be no major effort for anyone. I grab my sweater off the back of my chair and I begin to head for the door again. I pause and various scenarios run I my head. You can't go with them my gut screams.

The back of the cloak room has a door that leads to a long corridor. I had used it a few times to get to the restroom or out to the alley to have a smoke. I let me feet take me away from the main door to the back. Two minutes later I am walking quickly down the alley away from whatever was awaiting me on the other side of that door. I keep walking until I'm six building away then I move to the main street. My apartment is just three blocks away. If I can get there before they notice I am not coming out I can hide out for a few days then make another move.

I don't notice any sedans or large dark cars as I jog up the steps to the modest apartment complex. Its nothing fancy or lavish. My neighbors keep to themselves and prefer no trouble. The neighborhood is quiet and safe enough without the fear of a stray bullet or broken doors and windows. I make it to my apartment and lock the door. Logically I know that if Carter wants me, they will find me and deliver me to her. I am still not completely sure why I ran. Too many memories today.

I feel the fight in me. I am emotional. I would start to cry again and I promised myself two months ago no more tears. The mourning is over. They have moved on, successfully. It is time I do likewise. Maybe leaving New York is a better course of action. I rarely left the city. A few times I rode on the private plane to Italy when Don Salerno needed to conduct business. That was the extent of my travels. Maybe California was calling my name after. I open the door to my guest room and listen to the gentle breathing inside. I won't go in, I'll start to cry and I don't need to cry right now. After undressing, showering and warming up a can of soup I won't eat I turned the lights out in my apartment and just sat in the dark. When my whispered dark thoughts grew too much I went into my bedroom and laid in a fetal position on top of the comforter.

Hours later I would wake to the sun shining through my window. From the dried streaks I see on my face I know I have been crying in my sleep. The loss of what could have been and the open wound of my mother's words haunt me. "You are never going to be anything but some forgotten secretary." I clean my face and change into a casual maxi dress. I reheat the soup and eat it. My mom is wrong I am going to be somebody and I will not be forgotten. I'm already more. I am needed and actually loved. Time to make breakfast and go into the guest room.

Copyright ©2017 Leichelle. I, Aniyah is provided for your personal, non-commercial use only. Re-distribution without permission is not allowed. All characters are the property of Michelle Hardin. All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

I, Aniyah

Chapter Two

hree weeks. It has been three weeks since I hauled ass to my apartment and barricaded myself inside. Living in the age of computers and delivery I can have everything delivered without leaving the relative safety of my small place.

My barely one thousand square foot dwelling is hardly a tenth of my previous place in lower Manhattan. Doormen, vaulted ceilings, walk in closets, designer kitchen, concierge, state of the art gym equipment, and anything and everything where money is no object. I was one of the few that lived there rent free. Cezar Valente had been the one to present me with the keys. Oh the dreams I had back then.

The shopping and expense accounts. My hair was always on point. My pedicures and manicures rarely were less than one hundred dollars each. The latest bags, highest quality clothing, shoes that felt like heaven on your feet. My style these days is much more modest. I kept all my pricey treasures but I've learned not to be showy. Jealousy sometimes rears its head in subtle ways that leave you more shocked than hurt. I hadn't thought about those things then. I was living the dream. I had the boss of bosses.

My life was finally going to go right. I would marry a mid-level lieutenant and we'd make our way having babies and sharing our life. I'd fret for his safety and he'd show what a true bad boy he was. We would be assets to the SO and we'd retire out wealthy and old. I saw a mansion somewhere in Southern France or Spain. But I went after the wrong guy and now I'm single again. God why didn't I stay away. I could've at least still have my old job.

This experience has slammed me with how unimportant money, status and things can quickly become. I had known that quite well at one time. Our little family had had money and then we knew a time when we didn't. We had been close during those days. My sister Jazmyne and I were peas in a pod. We could do no wrong while we were together. I shake those thoughts and snuggle in a little deeper into the couch. Its my safe haven at the moment. I no longer have to answer to anyone from the SO. Walking out was my right, especially after I had been unceremoniously fired. I sigh heavily. I was going to have to face the music eventually.

Maybe I got a little carried away when I ran but its not just me I'm thinking about anymore. The golden brown curls snuggle deeper against my chest and I fight down the tears that want to gather in my eyes. Three months ago when I was about to let myself stay at rock bottom the unexpected happened. Terillo had offered me a job and in their ignorance they thought they were doing me a favor. I only made them think I was interested because it gave me something to do. All my so called friends had vanished and trying to keep up appearances was wearing me thin.

Two months after being dismissed from the SO I was moved into my new, modest apartment and just wanting to forget the whole situation. I had just walked out of the small mom and pop market and I noticed a car idling partially on the curb and partially in the street. The windows were down and the loud music filled the air. A man and woman, clearly higher than a kite, stumbled out and walked toward the entrance to the apartments. I gave them a wide berth as they wobbled across the sidewalk. I stood next the car and happen to glance inside. The front seat was littered with drug paraphernalia but in the back seat I was shocked to see a little girl sitting there. Her sad blue eyes looked at me and I felt my heart constrict. She looks no older than four or five years old. Her clothes were old and faded and barely fitting her.

I put my grocery bag down and reached across the front seat and turned the car off. I opened the backseat door and undid her seat belt. I picked her up and held her in my arms. When she wrapped her small arms around me I finally felt like I had a purpose again. It was like I was breathing again after holding my breath for too long a time.

For a brief moment in time we lost ourselves in the hug. I am connected to someone that needs me. There are no hidden agendas. No one else exists. No one can hurt us or make us afraid. There are no Salernos, no mafia, no secrets. I'm just a woman and she is a little girl that does not have drug addicts for parents.

"Kimberley, get your ass in this house right now!"

I whisper quickly in her ear, "I'm in apartment 4E if you need anything." I reluctantly let her go and put the car keys in her hands.

She just nods letting me know she heard me then runs off toward the blonde woman that was barely standing up straight. The female had been beautiful at one time. Her quest for a high had cost her more than just money. She looks at me for a brief moment then pushes Kimberley into the foyer of the building. From my peripheral vision I see them enter one of the ground apartments.

Three days later Kimberley would come up to my apartment. She doesn't say much and I ask her no questions. She eats what I place before her with gusto and after some time she goes back down stairs. That becomes our daily routine. She waits for me to get home from work while her parents are in a drunken or high stupor and we enjoy each other's company until she sneaks back into her apartment.

My heart breaks seeing this precious child reduced to conditions not even Cinderella had to suffer. Kyle's daughter will never know this type of suffering. All the times that the twins walked past my desk and showed their handsome smiles, they'll never experience want or need or lack of support from their parents. Motherhood had not seemed as important to me as it did at that moment. I was going to help this little girl. I wasn't sure how until the inevitable happened.

I came home from work and saw that same car illegally parked and running. Thankfully Kimberley was not inside but something felt off. Rushing down the hall I stopped as the horrible smells coming from the open door of the apartment. Unlike my place with two bedrooms and a large living place, their apartment only had one. Spoiled food lay rotting on top of the kitchen counters. Dirty dishes filled the sink. Trash littered the floor. I moved past the kitchen to the living room. Sprawled across the couch and floor was Kimberley's parents. The stench let me know that they would not be seeking another high again.

My heart rate increased when I didn't see Kimberley anywhere. I ran to the bathroom and then the bedroom. I was about to leave when I head a small sound come from the closet. Slowly opening the door I found her huddled in the farthest corner.

"Come with me sweetheart. You're going to live with me from now on." She rushed into my arms and kept her head down on my shoulder until we were back in my apartment. I didn't want to call the police. It would mean losing Kimberley. I was done losing. I hadn't used any of my favor cards, maybe it was time.

After a good meal and a bath I placed her in my bed. I cuddled up against her until she went to sleep. Slipping out of the bed I made my way to the living room.

"Jackson, I need a favor." It was a call I dreaded making. Jackson was a cleaner but he could also get you anything that you needed. He was an independent agent so I felt confident I was not getting involved with any particular family, especially the SO. Time was of the essence and I had to move quickly.

"What's is worth to me, Aniyah. I'm told you aren't SO any more and basically exiled." I swallow down my anger and smile into the phone.

"Jackson, I'm not calling to talk about the past. I just need a small favor. Its something right up our alley and I know you'll enjoy it."

"Oh my, has the former head secretary of SO moved in to a job of a more physical nature?"

I close my eyes and slowly release my breath. I want to cuss so bad and I am starting to shake. Jackson had been sniffing after me for a while. He wasn't always called before Nathan but when he was he would linger at my desk. Its was those times I appreciated the professionalism of the staff because he would be escorted out and I would have my personal space back.

"Jackson I am calling in a favor you owe me. If you do this we will be even. You do the job, enjoy yourself and say nothing to no one. I get what I want and I completely wipe my mind of the little extra you helped yourself to when Bonaducci thought he had Kyle Valente over a barrel."

The line goes silent and I almost think he's hung up on me. "Okay, what do you need." Putting on my professional smile voice I explain the situation, letting him know exactly what I want done. "I'll handle the bodies today and you'll have official paperwork at the end of the week."

Four months after leaving the SO behind I was a mother. For the next two months I watched Kimberley thrive. I bought her new clothes. We decorated my second bedroom as hers and once I learned her true age I enrolled her in Kindergarten. I worked for the Terillos while she was in school and at night we enjoyed our small world of love and contentment.

Tonight I was going out. I had heard through the grapevine and whispers that most of the SO was traveling. I had one last gift card to one of my favorite restaurants and I was going to use it. Mrs. Mulvaney across the courtyard in an adjacent apartment complex agreed to babysit for me while I enjoyed a night to myself. I had thought about taking Kimberley with me but I thought I better wait until she adjusts a bit more. Her night terrors are lessening and her teacher says she making exceptional progress.

This weekend I would take her on a shopping spree to wherever she wanted to go. Since I was in a hiding of sorts we didn't go out much if at all. Kimberley did not mind. She was happy to sit and color while I prepared dinner or watch television sitting in my lap. Her simple need to be loved and fear of being abandoned made her tentative and quiet.

When she first called me Mom I thought I had heard it from the television. When I realized the television wasn't on and she was looking up at me with questioning blue eyes I almost burst into tears. I had given her my name and as far as anyone was concerned she was mine.

"Momma, you look like a queen. Are you going to the ball?"

I grinned as I sprayed some perfume behind my ear. "No my sweet. I am just going to dinner but you have to dress nice."

"Will the king be there? Will he turn into an ogre and then carry you off to a faraway castle to be rescued?"

"Kimberley, no kings, or ogres, or castles. Just a nice dinner and if you keep being a good girl I'll take you too. We'll both get fancy and have dinner."

"I don't know Momma, I'm not ready to be locked in a tower to wait for Prince Charming."

"Girl you are too much. Would you like me to bring you something?"

"Mhmm," I looked into her blue eyes and saw such love and trust. It completely humbled me.

"Well my sweet, what can I bring you?"

"A baby brother."

"A-ah baby brother?"

"Yes, Momma. Katie told us all about it at recess yesterday and I thought about it and I want one too."

My mind went back to a conversation I had with my sister Jazmyne.

 _"Hey sissy, how was school today?"_

 _"It was okay."_

 _"Just okay. You usually have a good day at school. Did someone bother you?"_

 _"No Ani, it was all good. Mom picked me up early to take me to the doctor."_

 _"Oh, I see. Shot time. I hated that too."_

 _"I didn't have to have shots."_

 _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"My hearing isn't getting any better but otherwise I'm okay but," Jazmyne paused and put her pencil down on the table._

 _"What is it Jazz? We've been learning sign language and we're both pretty good at it. When you graduate you can go on and get a job as an interpreter if you want."_

 _"You don't want me to come work with you in the office."_

 _"Girl you aren't ready to handle those fast men. They'd eat you alive."_

 _"I just like how you get to dress. Beautiful and professional."_

 _"You don't think you can dress like this too as an interpreter. We'd see you on the news or translating for the mayor."_

 _"Yeah, that sounds nice."_

 _"Okay Jazz what's going on."_

 _"Mom's pregnant again."_

 _"For sure?"_

 _"I wasn't supposed to hear it. My hearing aids were out so Mom asked a lot of questions and said a lot of things."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I don't know if she's going to keep it."_

 _"Okay Jazz let's just stop all this right now. You just need to hang in there for one more year. Then you can come live with me. We'll both have jobs and then we can do what we want. Just hang in there. Promise me."_

"Momma?"

"Sorry sweetheart Momma was thinking about your request. We might just need a king after all. Okay enough of that you have everything you need to visit Mrs. Mulvaney?"

She nods yes and I put the last touches on my makeup. Twenty minutes later after a longer than necessary good-bye at Mrs. Mulvaney's apartment and a taxi ride downtown I am seated almost immediately at a table for one.

Not much has changed. Francois' is just as I remembered. Elegant furnishings, French paintings and delectable foods. I had taken French in school for a hot minute thinking I was going to be Janet Jackson. That lasted all of one semester. Working at SO I picked up Italian and Russian in passing and could say a few phrases as needed. I had secretly enjoyed watching the children learn sign language, reminiscing about times with my sister.

I order my favorites, Crêpe au four with a red wine. It had been a while since I enjoyed a baked crêpe filled with Portobello and chestnut mushrooms, spinach, shallots, garlic, Emmental cheese and a Mornay and cèpe sauce. My mom always accused me of having too rich a taste for the finer things in life. Shaking off the bad thoughts I wasn't going to let dark thoughts from the past ruin my dinner. My table is toward the back. I doubt anyone of significance will notice me. My mind travels to Kimberley's request. A baby brother. I probably could adopt a baby. Of course that would mean I'd need a job. While in hiding I had not thought about my next move. Kimberley and I truly had no need from anyone but if I am to look legitimate to a social worker or case manager I'd would need legal, gainful employment. I smile to myself and I can't believe how wrapped up that little girl has got me. Me, contemplating adopting a child. Of course six months ago there's a lot of things I wouldn't have thought I'd be. Maybe a move to California or New Mexico might be what we need. I could adopt a little boy and make our family complete,

I think of Josef Salerno. As much as I had enjoyed the flirting Aleksandr and the quiet thoughtfulness of Maksim Salerno, little Jo-Jo as he was called was my favorite. I would overtly watch the family sign to and with him and never gave away that I knew what they all were talking about. I once had signed to him and had been rewarded with a gorgeous smile. One day that quiet one is going to break hearts.

The waiter returned to take my plate away and asked if I wanted dessert. After a brief moment I ordered a crème brûlée with a macchiato. When the waiter walked off she decided to use the ladies room. Walking through the restaurant there seemed to be heavy presence of suits. One of the things I had learned quickly had been to ignore the men, especially the ones that leered at a woman. When I was a SO secretary there was an understood rule. I had protection and coverage. Now as a basic female I was nervous for the first time in a long time. Quickly making my way to the restroom I hurried into a stall and sat down.

I have got to get a hold of myself. I don't need to have a panic attack in the middle of the restaurant. No one is looking for me. I am going to finish my dinner and get home to Kimberley. This isn't my life any more. It's time to really leave all this madness behind me.

After using the facilities I head straight for the sink. I hear someone else exit a stall but I ignore everything else around me. I am going back to my table and enjoy the rest of my night.

"Aniyah?" turning slowly is see Reanna in all her pregnant glory. She was already a great looking woman but the glow of pregnancy had turned her stunning. My usual jealousy and envy do not rear their ugly heads. I only feel sadness. Sorrow that I don't have this friendship anymore. Grief that I can't share all that has been happening in my life with the one person who had truly treated me like a true friend.

"Reanna," I am unsure what to say. Is she in here alone? Am I about to experience a reunion of horror.

"You're looking well." I try not to cringe at her statement. I know I don't look well. Today is the most food I have eaten in a while. I am doing better thanks to Kimberley but my motivation is still in the deficit levels. If I am truly going to embrace my role as a mother I have to do better.

"No," I say softly, "you are looking fabulous." Her round stomach is beautifully showcased in a short sleeve maxi dress. Her thick hair adorns her full face. The silence stretches on and the awkwardness of the situation grows.

"Please I feel like a truck," she smiles. Reanna was never one to hold grudges. Unlike she who will not be named and make me fear for my life, Reanna had always been easy going and down to earth. The comments I had made to her at first had not started as put downs. When I saw Kyle looking at her for the first time that had started my accelerated downward spiral. I was in trouble but was too blind to see it. All the times I could have been a real friend I let those opportunities pass me by.

Why is it each time I want to leave all the sadness and shit behind one of them pops up. I know I have to get out of there. If Reanna is here, so might the Salernos. I don't hear anyone else in the stalls but I don't want to take the chance that one of them will come looking for the mom to-be.

"You don't look like anything but a lovely mom to-be."

"Thank you." We stand there for a few more minutes and I try to think of something to say to ease both our unease but she starts to talk again.

"How have you been?" is she for real? How have I been? I want to yell and scream that I miss my job and although I fucked up I was really good at what I did for the SO. I want to cry that I miss our friendship and hanging out with the other ladies, even being ignored by 'her.' Miss seeing the kids and all their antics. Was Sandr still getting in trouble? Was Jo-jo still not wearing his hearing aids? Did Sofia still hate me?

"Really Reanna? I don't think you really mean to ask me that. It's not like we're going to pick up our relationship where it crashed and burned." I take a breath and realize that I'm actually not mad, not like I once was. Wow, motherhood is indeed a wonder. "I didn't mean to say all that. Um, I should get back to my table. Well you take care of yourself."

"Ani," she begins.

"No," I say a little more loudly. "There is nothing more to say. I messed up and we should leave it at that. I don't think the family would like that you are talking to me. They tend to be very unforgiving."

I watch her eyes drop and know she understands what I know to be true. She is royalty, I am not. If I was to get anywhere in her personal space I would most likely not be seeing another day. I am not risking anything. I have a beautiful little girl that loves me to come home to. My depression is getting better. My life is finally rising from rock bottom. I am not going to jeopardize that because I feel like I need to get something off my chest. It's a done deal. They are the boss. I am not owed a reason or an explanation. If I had come between someone's relationship I would feel guilty and I am sure that is what Reanna feels no matter what Kyle told her.

He was dating me but he was being intimate with her. She was caring for his daughter. She was living in his home. He went raw with her. Those things used to sting. There were slaps in the face that had fueled my bad behavior six months ago. No more. It's done. Our lives have gone one and I don't see myself as a loser any longer. I am now a winner of other things.

"Aniyah, I truly wanted to apologize. That day with the kids had been one long day."

"Old news Reanna. We've all moved on and we all are doing well. I wish you nothing but continued happiness." Not waiting for a response I fled the restroom like a fire had been lit. Unfortunately I ran right into a wall of granite that belonged to none other than Reanna's husband, my ex, Kyle Valente.

Copyright ©2017 Leichelle. I, Aniyah is provided for your personal, non-commercial use only. Re-distribution without permission is not allowed. All characters are the property of Michelle Hardin. All Rights Reserved.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I, Aniyah

Chapter Three

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dark eyes full of rage and anger stare down at me. For the briefest of moments my body remembers those same eyes looking at me with lust and desire. Eyes that crinkled in such an attractive way when he laughed. Eyes that would always look at me with suspicion. We had had passion, fierce passion. It could make you lose your mind.

I know about what happened in Hope Beach. It had happened before. Not with someone coming after Mrs. Salerno but females so crazed from being rejected they came after him. My hand grabs his hand of steel that is around my throat. Surely he doesn't think I'd plan a suicide mission in the middle of a restaurant. Of course he could care less what I think. He only operating off our last encounter. I had been a bitch and shrew rolled into one. I didn't want to accept the truth. I can feel him tighten his grip and my feet begin to leave the floor. Oh god he is going to kill me right here.

"Hey brother you might want to give her a chance to talk before she faints on you." I recognize Mickey's voice and as much as I fear his presence with him knowing I fled some three weeks ago from the Terillo building, the immediate danger before me has wishing I had kept my black ass home. Kimberley and I could have been watching movies, eating popcorn and painting each other's nails.

"Remember cousin we are going to ask questions first then take action." I glance at the male version of she who will not be named and I almost do faint. Gabriel Steel. I had not gotten to meet the long-lost twin since he was mostly antisocial and busy going to law school. He was beautiful.

Looking a back at Kyle I try to get some air into my lungs. "I was just having dinner," I lamely say as some air tries to make its way back into my lungs.

"You were just having dinner? With who?"

"Just me, no one else." I've dropped by purse and I am clinging to his hands with both of mine. Just a little bit more and he'd snap my neck. Three months of ago I would have welcomed it. It would have gladly let him end me and put me out of my misery. That was three months ago. The depression is getting better and I have someone to go home to and welcomes me without reservations.

"Kyle put her down," Nathan and Reanna say at the same time. He releases me like a discarded paper towel and I would have fallen if Mickey hadn't taken my elbow.

"Baby are you alright? She didn't do anything to you did she?" Kyle says taking Reanna into his arms.

"Kyle, baby, we just happened to be in the ladies room at the same. That's all. Aniyah would never hurt me." The disbelief on Kyle's face speaks volumes. Six months ago her statement would not have been true. I had been angry and out for blood. Revenge would have been too good for all of them for what they did to me. For what I did to myself. Now I have something, correction someone to live for, even with my moments of doubt and self pity. I do not have a death wish.

"Aniyah, explain yourself," Nathan Salerno leaves no room for argument. The training takes over. It's as if I am still his secretary and I am giving a report or update.

"I am just here to have dinner. I am waiting for my dessert, if it's not at my table already."

"How could she afford a place like this? Got some hidden treasure you took when you were dismissed to fund your little dinner?" Kyle is just being nasty. Our fights when we were together were just as bad. I was demanding something of him he couldn't give me. It wasn't mine to possess. I have never given him a reason to treat me better. My insecurities made me devalue myself and thus allow myself to be treated like a kept woman that could easily be discarded and forgotten.

Nathan continues ignoring Kyle, "So it is just a coincidence that you are here when we are," he says looking deeply into my eyes. I had worked for him long enough to know what he was doing. Whether or not his wife or Mickey had said anything to him about the events three weeks ago were immaterial. He was dealing with right now. I wasn't naïve though, he would get to other topics because I know for sure there were no secrets in their marriage.

"Yes. I had heard the SO was traveling and I thought this would be a great time to visit my favorite restaurant to make sure I stay away as was the termination agreement."

"I didn't know this was your favorite restaurant," Kyle interrupted again. Part of me wants to smile. Why would he know? He wasn't actively trying to get to know me. We weren't sharing intimate moments even thought I was sharing my body with him. I was just someone to fuck. No getting to know you was necessary. I cut my eyes at him but remembered my place and quickly looked down at the floor. How I want to rail at him and open his eyes to his own guilt in this situation. But to what avail? Will it change anything?

"Ha-ha brother, looks like there were some things you still didn't know about Ms. Clark," Lucca laughed. They all looked at me intently and I was thankful for Mickey's support. I have got to get out of here and away from these guys. I know they aren't going to hurt me in the middle of the restaurant but they haven't turned me a loose either.

"I'd like to go back to my table now." My voice sounds pathetic and I just want the floor to swallow me whole and spit me out on the other side of the world.

"Why did you run from my wife?" So he did know. He was getting his answers his way and in his time. All eyes were on me. I didn't want this. I was truly glad I didn't bring Kimberley now. Mickey squeezed my elbow. They were expecting, no demanding a response from me. The answer was truly simple and not complicated at all. But sometimes the truth just isn't believable.

"I had just been fired from Terillos. I needed a moment alone it had been an emotional day."

"From the look of things they weren't treating you well. You don't have any meat on your bones," Gabriel commented. Doesn't miss a thing just like his sister.

I feel Kyle's eyes on me and it's as if he's truly looking at me for the first time. I know he remembers what I felt like. Even when I first started losing weight I was still on the curvy side. Reanna's brows raise with concern. I glance away from them at a distant point somewhere by the main dining area. I don't need their pity.

"I'm fine. Was under the weather a bit ago. It's been a pleasure, I should get back to my table," I started to move but Mickey prevented my progress.

"You know you don't want him to ask again, right?" Mickey said to me in a soft voice. I nodded and steadied myself.

"I am not sure completely why I high tailed it out of there. I didn't work for the SO and Philipe had confirmed that I had not said anything about my time with the SO. Mr. Valente can verify that. I just needed to disappear and take some time to figure out what was next for me."

Mickey nodded and Nathan seemed satisfied. "Why did you feel the need to disappear if you had done nothing wrong?"

"Getting fired, seeing all the cars, it was just too much. I needed to get away, I couldn't face it all again."

"Aniyah, it wasn't your fault," Reanna said placing a hand on my shoulder which Kyle promptly removed and interrupted her before she could say more. Her touch had been the first friendly contact I'd had in six months. I immediately felt the loss.

"Baby you don't have to apologize to her it wasn't your fault either."

"That's right it was neither of our faults. It was all Your fault since you weren't man enough to tell her you loved her and messed around with me." I cover my mouth after my outburst and I mentally shake my head at myself. I guess there was still some residual from his hurting me.

"There's the Aniyah I know so well," Nathan laughed. "Kyle take Reanna and go back to our table. The rest of you go with them. I'll be back in a moment."

"I'm sorry," I began. I refuse to cry. "I just want to finish my dinner and go home. I'm not going to cause any trouble and I don't want any trouble."

"Damn, ya'll have broken the poor girl down. Thought with that bit of fire I just saw she should get her old job back, that new assistant of yours acts like the sky is going to fall at any minute." At that moment Gabriel became my champion. His sharp tongue didn't mince words. I silently watch them all walk off leaving me with Nathan and Mickey.

"Alright Aniyah, here is your chance to explain yourself and I better be satisfied with your answer."

"I just didn't want to deal with any more that day. Mrs. Salerno hadn't spoken to me in weeks and with my emotions running high I just needed to get out of there. I was a bit fearful of just what 'word' she wanted to have with me. I have a life, sort of, and I needed to get back to it."

Kimberley had had a nightmare the day before. I was not going to risk getting home late to her. Plus a part of me was feeling rebellious. I didn't owe anybody an explanation. I was a grown ass woman who had been taking care of herself for years. I couldn't say that. I was already on borrowed time with my explosion at Kyle.

"What are you hiding Aniyah?"

"My life is different now. I keep my head down and mind my own business. I might even relocate to the West coast. Start fresh and just completely leave the heartache behind."

"Aniyah, I've known you to be many things, stupid wasn't one of them until six months ago."

"No stupid happened way before my dismissal by your mother in-law. It started when I made friends with your wife. It continued when I started to date Kyle." The look on Mickey's face as I spoke so boldly would have made me smile but I was pissed. "I mean no disrespect but when you take cat and let it roam with lions, when all is said and done, the cat is still a cat. Never was going to be a lion.

This was supposed to be my night, not a Spanish Inquisition. I was a private citizen and no one was going to come to my aid and rescue me from being man handled. Having people who I hadn't seen in months asking how I am doing, what am I doing, hell they might as well ask me who I am doing. I just wanted to get home to my daughter. I just wanted to forget all the yucky of the past six years. In all truth I was tired of being alone and without my family. As much as I blamed them for my fall they were my family of sorts. I missed them. All of them. Even though I had been a cat among lions I still wanted to be with them.

"I couldn't go with her."

"Couldn't or wouldn't" Mickey asked. "We waited for twenty minutes for you to come out. When you didn't I went in and saw the place empty. We canvased the neighborhood a bit but you were gone.

"I just couldn't go with her or you. Why can't that be enough? Why all of this now? I've kept my head down I followed the protocols. I know what is at risk. I just want to be left alone. Can I go back to my table now?"

"Why couldn't you Aniyah?" Nathan for all his fierceness he was really a good guy. His mom truly raised him right.

"I don't understand. I don't work for SO anymore and of course neither the Terillos. Why would any of you care about some nobody?"

"You weren't just nobody. Did you ever think that someone might want you based on who you used to work?"

"But I'd be no use to them since all codes and passwords as well as locks and keys were changed when I was escorted out of the building. My things arrived a few hours later and then I was given one week to find a new residence."

"All things that happen when someone crosses the line. You crossed the line Aniyah." I want to yell at him that they made me cross the line. They moved the line to allow me in and then when it suited them they moved it again. They made me an equal and it was all a façade.

"I didn't go with her because I needed to get home. I didn't want to not be there for my daughter."

Copyright ©2017 Leichelle. I, Aniyah is provided for your personal, non-commercial use only. Re-distribution without permission is not allowed. All characters are the property of Michelle Hardin. All Rights Reserved.


	4. Chapter 4

I, Aniyah

Chapter Four

It was at that moment that Kyle walked up to Nathan. Nathan looked at him and then me. As much as I had wanted Kyle to truly make love to me I can't say I desired to have his baby. It is amazing the stuff you learn when are truly honest with yourself.

"You had a baby?" I could understand the confusion since I could have hidden a pregnancy very easily with my slimmed down figure.

"No, I adopted a little girl three months ago." Watching Kyle's face would have been comical but for the situation. "Kyle always used a condom and that is all I am going to say on that."

"Kyle we got this. Go back to the rest of the family." I look at Kyle one more time and this time I don't see the anger or hate. Whatever new light is being shown he seemed truly startled to see me in it.

"Where is your daughter?"

"She's with the babysitter."

"Aniyah, I know we don't owe you anything but these revelations changed things. We let it circulate that the SO was traveling because someone is still trying to challenge the family. People are ending up dead. People who may not necessarily be involved with the SO or who had retired."

I begin to shake. Attacks on the organization, seeming random at first until the connecting tie of former associates is made. It wasn't unheard of. The Salerno Organization was large, wealthy and powerful. Factor in his wife's connections, they basically ruled the underworld and then some. I am not sure of why I'm being shown this courtesy but I appreciate it. Employees were always well taken care of. Many families could care less if former contacts were being rounded up and murdered. Loyalty is a big deal at the SO. For all my supposed shortcomings, I was always loyal and I did my job well up until the end.

"I am in danger." I had no reason to ask. Maybe that premonition of going to the West Coast had been a warning for me to get out of New York. For the most part I could live anywhere. The paperwork on Kimberley's adoption was final, we could get lost anywhere. Europe is starting to hold appeal. Scotland has castles, maybe I can get Kimberley that 'king' after all.

"Where is the babysitter?" I rattle off where we're staying and give them Mrs. Mulvaney's address. She lives in the adjourning complex. She had been a godsend with her grandmotherly ways and tender heart. Fear seizes me for a moment. How long had this vendetta been going on? Was I being watched and if so how long? Had the Terillos been playing with me along? My nonexistent appetite takes an even further dive.

Mickey escorts me back to my table and takes a seat across from me. The restaurant has emptied out while I was in the ladies room. I don't know if it is by decision or not. I eat like a zombie, barely tasting my dessert. I am praying that Kimberley and Mrs. Mulvaney are safe. I finish in silence and look around expectantly for the waiter.

"It's already been taken care of," Mickey says as he stands and extends his hand toward me. I nod and rise letting him help me up. My anxiety has almost got me unable to function. I let him guide me out of the restaurant into a waiting SUV. We ride silently. I have nothing to say. As far as I am concerned there has been too much talking. Too much reminiscing down memory lane. I wasn't much of a drinker but one sounds really good right now.

"Aniyah we are going to put a hood over your head now. This is for your protection as well as the families. Just relax and breath normally." I say nothing as the black hood is put over my head. I am sure Mickey thinks I am in shock. I honestly don't know what I am. I just need to know about my daughter. For all the power, wealth, and domination, living with the simple fact that this life is just not promised reeks havoc with my mind.

It is a good thing I didn't meet up with a lieutenant and start a family. I don't envy the anxious nights Reanna will have wondering if Kyle and the rest will return. This is a dangerous life. One day. That's all it will take one day and things will never be the same. You can't be invincible forever. The feel the vehicle slow and I know we've reached our destination. I hear doors open and close and various voices speaking in Italian bark orders.

"Aniyah, I'm going to take you out of the van but I am not going to remove the hood."

"Okay," I offer up silently and focus on my breathing. Mickey gently picks me up and takes me from the large sedan. I feel the cool air on my skin and I hug myself a little tighter. Almost immediately I feel the warmth of being inside and delicious aromas hit me from all sides. We are in one of the safe houses. I think of all the times I had to furnish and buy all the needs for these residences. I wonder if my life had been different if I could have been an interior decorator. I feel Mickey put me down on what feels like a bed.

"Okay Aniyah. I'm going to remove the hood now. You are to stay in this room. If you need anything just knock on the door and let the guard know. The bathroom is over there to the right. All other doors are locked."

I don't realize I am crying until Mickey takes my shaking hand and squeezes. "I am sure they are alright. Once we get them we'll bring them right to you."

"Thank you for your kindness."

He wipes a tear with his thumb, "You really did get the short end of the stick in all of this. You said a lot of truth tonight, but don't let that go to your head. Try to get some rest."

"Please keep me posted." He nods than releases my hand. I sit on the bed a few moments more after Mickey leaves and engages the lock. Removing my shoes I walk around the room. The mahogany furnishings are gorgeous, but I take no pleasure in them. The beautiful paintings and the expensive décor might as well have come from the thrift shop. I don't care. I just need Kimberley in my arms.

I go into the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. My makeup is gone from all the crying. I look at myself in the mirror and I try to ignore the sadness that is barely below the surface. I run my finger over my teeth and wash my hands one more time. After relieving myself I take my dress off and put on a t-shirt and boxers I find in the dresser up against the wall. I walk to the door and consider asking the guard for any updates. I know it will be futile since he will be one of the last to know. Clinging to Mickey's promise to update me I climb into the queen size bed and drift off to sleep.

I am being watched. I can hear breathing and soft whispers. Although I am not a captive per se I'm not a welcome guest. I don't believe anyone would dare molest me I don't know these guards. They are not aware of who I used to work for.

"I think she's awake," a small voice says.

Bracing myself I turn over and I see two sets of beautiful eyes staring me. Maksim and Aleksandr are just as handsome as their father.

"Good morning," I say adjusting the covers over my frame.

"Its been a long time since we've seen you," Mr. flirt Aleksansdr says to me. That kid is going to break so many hearts and unfortunately love every minute of it.

"I know sweetheart. I've been busy with some other things. You both are looking well. What are you doing in here?"

"We always come in this room when we want to get away from Ms. Bossy. We didn't know someone had moved in until we heard you crying," Maksim states. He watches me, looking at my reaction to his words.

"I don't want you guys to get into any trouble. I'm supposed to keep the door locked."

"Don't worry we got it covered. Would you like some breakfast?" my stomach chose that moment to growl. We all laugh and I shew them out of the room so I can find something more suitable to wear around my young audience.

I change into a darker colored t-shirt and some sweatpants that I have to fold over multiple times to remain in place. Taking a breath I go through the door the twins had disappeared through. I pause at the threshold ready to face my old boss and former friend. I am surprised to see no adults in the room.

The twins are busying themselves with some electronic device. I see a three little girls sitting in a semicircle a the far side of the room. The smallest is holding a doll and while the next smallest has her thumb in her mouth. They are listening intently to the larger girl who has her back to me. I knew instantly she was Kyle's daughter. I am distracted by the scene when I feel a tug on my pants. I look down and see Jo-jo. I kneel immediately and take him into my arms. Our reunion is interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"What is she doing here!" I lookup from Josef into the angry face of Sophia Valente. She has grown a few more inches since the last time I've seen her.

"We invited her," Aleksandr states coming over to stand in front of me.

"She should not be here. She is bad.""

No she isn't. If she was bad do you think our parents would allow her to be here," Sandr says with a smirk."

"They made a mistake. They don't know her."

"Oh and you do?" Sandr challenges.

Jo-jo signs to me asking what is going on. I ask him where his hearing aids are. He looks at me sheepishly and I smile. I sign to him that everyone is trying to decide if I should leave or stay. Jo-jo signs he wants me to stay and takes my hand and leads me to the table filled with food. I smile as he tries to pull a chair out for me to sit on. Maksim comes over and helps him and I sign my thanks for their gentlemanly behavior.

I help Jo-jo into a seat next to me and he puts different foods my plate. I keep my smile and let him take care of me. I push down my anxiety over no news about Kimberley or Mrs. Mulvaney. Surely they could have found something out by now. I tune out the argument between Sofia and Sandr and enjoy Jo-jo's company. Soon the little girls join us and I'm smiling as their baby talk keeps my attention. I can definitely tell which is the daughter and which is aunt. Even with the ages being different the Stone air is very evident. Maksim sits quietly observing and I at least take pleasure in not being hated by everyone.

I finish my mini breakfast and tell Jo-jo I should return to my room but I will visit again soon. He reluctantly lets me go. I look over at a sulking Sofia who remained away from the group. She refuses to acknowledge me and I don't take it personally. She believes she is being loyal to her father and Reanna. Once in my room I lock the adjourning door and sit on the bed. There is no clock so I am unsure of the time but I can tell is midmorning. I hear the children next door and try to calm my thoughts as the wait drags on.

A gentle knocking followed by the door opening cause me to bolt from the bed. Instead of the guard from last night Reanna's sister Tamara standing at the door. I begin to wonder just how wide spread the threat against the family is.

"Aniyah," she says evenly.

"Tamara," I return just as evenly.

"I'm here to ask if you have any needs. Reanna wanted to come but she's been ordered to stay off her feet." I hear exactly what was not being said. I am not wanted here, at least by the adults and one little girl.

"I'm okay, just need a toothbrush and toothpaste before I get to close to anyone. I think I can get by with the clothes in here for now."

She glances away from me as if my show of humility confuses her. I am definitely a changed woman from six months ago. "Food will be brought up to you momentarily."

"Thank you. Any word on my daughter?" This causes her to freeze. So the men are only selectively sharing information. "I don't know if Mickey is still here but please let him know I anxiously wait any news."

"He's not here at the moment but I am sure once we're told of what's going on you will be updated too." She leaves without any further conversation and I hear the lock click. I return to the bed. I want to go back into the children's room but I don't want to wear out my welcome. Curling up on the bed I fall asleep.

I feel eyes on me. I sat up abruptly and stare at the woman watching me sleep. Davina Delavigne, one of Carter's special circle. During my last round of restless sleep I gave up not using her name and said the hell with it. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. I might as well use her name and be done with it.

"You are to come with me." I nod and look for something to put on my feet. "There are some house shoes in the closet you can use. Please make haste."

I follow her instructions and follow her out of the room. We travel down the hallway I didn't get to see last night and go down a flight of stairs. I had not realized Mickey had carried me up a flight of stairs. We cross another hallway and I can hear chatter in the room ahead. From the spices in the air I guess we are heading toward the kitchen. Davina suddenly stops and steps aside. From the look on her face I can tell I am to go inside.

Taking a breath, I go in. At the kitchen table sit Carter, Reanna, Tamara, Ronaldo and a woman I had not seen before. All that was missing was Kyle's former secretary and Lucca's assistant and it would look like the tables when we would go out. I ignore the critical looks from Tamara and Ronaldo and keep my gaze focused between Carter and Reanna. I can only imagine the conversation that went on before I was summoned. I think I rather be standing before the don this this group. Hell I might do better in front of Carter's female assassins than this group. I knew I was going to have to tread carefully. I would not use my wildcard until absolutely necessary. I may not have been a mother long but Kimberley was all that mattered. Banish and exile me all you want. I just want my daughter and me to be safe.

Carter's voice is cool as she addresses me. I refrain from hugging myself and keep my arms at my side. I know I look like a sneaky teenager that is being called to the carpet but I keep my chin high and my desire for defiance trampled down. I need to know about my daughter. I answer all their questions. I almost laugh when they ask if I am angry about Reanna and Kyle. I am pleasantly pleased that I can answer that I hold no ill will toward anyone right now. I'm confused why my life is being turned upside down right now but I'm keeping to myself and getting on with my life.

"Chelsea is dead."

"W-what?" my hands go to my throat and I begin to feel queasy. I want to ask how, when and where but my panic over Kimberley and Mrs. Mulvaney now come forefront in mind. Chelsea had been let go at the same time I had been. I had not asked her to block Reanna's number from Kyle's phone but her supposed show of loyalty to me had cost her. Now she was dead.

"They are still looking into what happened. We usually don't keep tabs on ex-employees but this is a unique situation," Carter continues.

"Is Mickey looking into things? Is that why he isn't here?"

"Mickey is it?" Carter asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Lawd, she done gone from one brother to the other." I ignore Ronaldo and look at Reanna and the woman I do not know. I watch as she places a newborn on her shoulder and pats gently.

"Mr. Valente has been most kind to me. I have not designs on any man." I can tell from the looks Tamara and Ronaldo give me they don't believe me.

"After two years you want us to believe," Ronaldo begins.

"I don't really care what you believe. Those two years are over and the chapter has ended. I have started a new chapter, a happier chapter and I just want to get back to that. I don't need to explain anything to you. You are not qualified to discuss anything that has happened in my life whether I was wronged or wronged someone else."

I'd had enough I wanted to go back to my room and wait for the men. This drama I didn't need.

"Oh now that bitch ain't speak that way to me,"

"I don't have to speak, my fists work just as well," I'm hot now and there's not going back. No more bullying. They are just going to have to put a gun to my head.

"What did you say to him," Tamara jumps in.

"Enough," Carter says stopping all discussion. "Tell us about your daughter."

With a smile I can't hide I do just that.

"Ms. Ani can you help me with the book?" Sandr asks. I know he doesn't need any help but I play along anyway.

After telling 'the panel' about my daughter I was taken back upstairs but instead of my assigned room I'm put in the room with the kids. Davina gives me a look that says if anything goes wrong in the room it will be my head. I ignore her as best I can and I start signing to Jo-jo to let her know I've dismissed her from my mind.

After a few hours and lunch being brought up to the room. The smaller children Jo-jo, Carter's daughter Natalia and Carter's infant sister Camiella were put down for a nap and the older children play on their own. I check in on the napping children before returning my room. If Carter's mother was here she'd probably shoot bullets from her eyes at me. Anastacia had not minced words with me on the day I was let go. I was sure if a bullet had been ordered she would have gladly delivered it.

I realized my main problem was no longer looking like a woman scorned. Having your boyfriend leave you after two years, having your friend get engaged to same ex-boyfriend in a matter of days after your break up and then to get fired from your job just hours later. This was all about their comfort. Of course it was hidden under the guise that I wanted revenge for being wronged. Six months ago yes, that would have been true. I would have spit on the ground if I had seen them coming my direction.

Smoothing Jo-jo's blond curls is smile. I have no revenge in my heart and it is so refreshing. Just love for a little girl that found me when she needed me most give me purpose. I know I am being watched and I try not to act in any particular way. The woman I did not know that sat to Carter's right had come in a few times to check on me since Reanna was not allowed to go upstairs. Her name is Katherine and what I was able to learn in our brief conversations, she and Carter met when Nathan and Carter moved into his mother's home and her husband now worked for the SO.

Moving back to where Sandr is trying to position me I marvel at the innocence of children. He gets me a little closer to Sofia and I know he is trying to prove his cousin wrong about me. Actually they both are right. I was how Sofia believes me to be but now I am more how Sandr believes me to be. I decide to put us all out of our misery.

"Sandr you are a great big brother. I have been impressed by you all day today." I knew Maksim was the oldest by a few seconds but if what is said about twins knowing each other I knew Maksim, the more leveled headed of the two would take what I said in stride.

"I am the big sister in my family." I smile to myself as Sofia seems to sit straighter in her chair. She had ignored me ever since I entered the room. I was thankful that at least she was no longer arguing with Sandr or saying rude things to me.

"You're a big sister," Sandr asks. God this kid is meant to be on the big screen. Leading ladies look out and lock your panties.

"Yes. I remember waiting while my mom was pregnant for my baby sister to be born. I had begged and pleaded for a baby sister or brother because all my friends had one. And when I learned my wish had come true I felt luckier than Cinderella."

I continue my story and Sofia closes the book she was reading and just sits looking at her hands in her lap. "It was wonderful but a lot of work, but I don't need to tell you that. Boys are a little different in what they talk about but we sometimes argued and fought but we made up and had lots of fun together. Later my mom would have a baby boy too so just like you I got to take care of both."

"Was it really a lot of work,"Sandr asks.

"Sometimes. Making sure nobody picked on my sister and brother were important to me. Nobody messes with family."

"You messed with family," Sofia said softly.

"Not on purpose." I pause making sure to form my words carefully. To paint Reanna or Kyle in a bad light would further widen the wedge of basic acceptance from this child. I didn't need her to like me but I did need her to have a better childlike understanding that I am not a bad guy.

"You made my parents mad."

"Just like you and Sandr don't always agree. I didn't always agree with your parents."

"You were trying to take my dad."

"I never meant to make you feel like I was going to take your father way. He made me believe I was family. We both made a mistake. We fixed that and now you have a wonderful mom taking care of you." I was determined to end this positively, at least for my part. I can tell by the smile on Sandr's face he wants to give his cousin a big 'I told you so,' but I keep talking to keep the peace.

"Being a big sister helped me prepare for the next adventure of my life. I'm now a mom and I look forward to your Uncle Mickey bringing my daughter here to meet you all."

"You have a daughter?" Sofia asks looking at me for the first time.

"Yes. I love her and miss her so much." I tell them about Kimberley and how she's close to their ages. I know this won't mean a thing in the grand scheme of life but if one less person on this planet hates me or sees me as a monster, than it is worth it.

"What the fuc, uh hell is she doing in her with the kids," I look up into the angry face of Carter's mother Anastacia. Startled the little ones start to cry and I doubt I'll get any more alone time with the children. "Carter where are you?" Anastacia yells out into the hall while keeping an eye on me.

Jo-jo walks over to me and signs. I sign that we accidently startled his grandmother that everything was going to be okay once his mother explains everything. He sits in my lap and rests against my bosom.

"See Sofi, Jo-jo like Ms. Ani. I guess she's not so bad after all."

I just sit quietly while Anastacia grabs the guard outside the room demanding answers. Sighing to myself I look forward to getting my daughter and a getting away from these people as quickly as possible.

Copyright ©2017 Leichelle. I, Aniyah is provided for your personal, non-commercial use only. Re-distribution without permission is not allowed. All characters are the property of Michelle Hardin. All Rights Reserved.


	5. Chapter 5

I, Aniyah

Chapter Five

It's been three, agonizing days and as much as I love my time with the children it does nothing to ease my anxiety. I just want my daughter and for us to disappear. For the first time in my life I understand the meaning of 'living by the sword; dying by the sword.' I may not have actively participated but I allowed myself to be counted with those that did.

Was this some sort of universal justice being handed down? Why now? Why wasn't the car I was riding in while out and about in New York City bombed? My sweet Kimberley didn't deserve any of this. A rotten beginning to rotten parents and now with a chance for something better my past associations have had her a victim yet again.

Yesterday more SUVs arrived. I watched as no one I recognized got out. It was more men. Men with guns. Whatever was going down it was big and the Organization was taking no chances with keeping everyone safe. A tall man with broad shoulders catches my attention. He seems to be telling the other guys what to do. His dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail and I know the suit his is wearing is tailored made to fit what I am sure is a magnificent body underneath.

From a distance I recognized the confident stride and air of authority as he strode about the grounds. I couldn't hear his voice as he gave orders to the men but knew he would be obeyed without question. My skin tingles as I see he is now looking my direction. I feel the heat go to my cheeks for having been caught staring. I quickly go back into the house to the safety of my room. These last few months have shown me that I don't need a man. I need to love myself first before I can love anyone else. Plus I am not here to find love. I just want to find my daughter safe and sound and then get as far away from the madness I used to believe was my life as soon as possible.

Sitting in the bed my thoughts stray to the man who caught me staring at him. I have always liked the bad boy. Not because I wanted to change them but because their passion and bent toward dominance have always been a turn on. It was everything I wasn't when I was young. The shy, fat black girl had the same fantasies at the popular, thin white girl. No matter who got the guy, you knew he was trouble.

When we ladies went out together we always referred to The Five and the Fine Five. Almost like all personal trainers had to be good looking. I can count on one hand the number of times we had someone that didn't look like a super model or wasn't drop deep gorgeous. Everybody was fine. I guess that was another reason why I didn't spend a lot of time looking at all the men and other employees. Fat, skinny, tall, short, long hair, bald head, tattoos, whatever, they all looked good. If this guy was joining the group the name would be changed to the Sexy Six.

That was one of the reasons in the beginning I didn't think I as good enough. A black woman in the midst of the handsomest Italian men in the world. I knew none of them wanted a chubby secretary. At this rate this newcomer would chew me up and spit me out with a look. A stirring in my core surprised me. It had been a while. Not that I had meant to go celibate after being dumped I just didn't have time to think about it.

Kimberley's last request to me to find a king and bring home a baby brother come to my mind. My lack of physical pleasure is forgotten as my heart aches for any news about my child. My child. A year ago I would have slapped a bitch crazy if she had said I would be a mom and would actually love it.

I feel Jojo tugging at my arm and I am pulled from my thoughts. "Why are you crying," he signs.

My hand immediately goes to my cheek and I wipe away the tears that have fallen. I hadn't realized I was crying. I hadn't even realized he had come into my room. The twins were standing in the doorway that adjoined our rooms. Sitting up from my slouched position I tell him I was thinking of a sad story I had read last night and asked him to show me one of his favorite stories.

The afternoon passes with just me and the twins. The girls no longer visit. I am not sure if that is by choice or design. I don't let it get me down. There is only one little girl I want to come through the doors. Days four and five pass the same way. I get up early and sit on the back patio taking some time to myself. To my secret delight the mysterious stranger does his exercises out on the lawn. The garden is close enough that if he glanced my way I could feign looking at the flowers and not his wonderful body. I've started waking up in a sweat with him starring in my very pornographic dreams.

My meals are no longer served in the room. Whatever the ladies decided after I had left the room must have been in the positive. I am able to go downstairs to the dining room and a few times I've gone outside to the patio without a guard. I am sure Anastacia had a huge fit over my increased ability to move about the house. Tough shit I smile to myself. I didn't ask to come here and if it were up to me I'd be long gone.

The glorious blue sky is clear of all clouds. The landscape offers no clue as to where the safe house is. I see a few men walking the parameter in the distance but nothing lends itself to the actual location. Not that I would want to but there would be no way I would be find my way back here.

I walk over to the garden and enjoy the lovely blooms. Maybe Kimberley and I might move to a more temperate climate so I can have a nice garden. We could have a house big enough for just us and maybe a sibling or two at a later time. The queen and rule without a king. That was what late nights after the kids were asleep with my box of fun toys was for.

Fresh tears come to my eyes as I remember Kimberley sitting in my lap and our last conversation. Her sweet and innocent request wanting me to return home with a king and possibly a baby brother. Please God let her be alright. I'll give her that and more if she's okay.

"A beautiful woman should not cry amongst such lovely blossoms that are second to her." I jump as an accented voice startles me from my thoughts. My eyes raise from looking at the ground and see a chest. A large, broad chest that would be a solid wall of support. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_ I keep looking up and find that even at my five eleven without heels I still haven't seen his eyes.

A firm, square chin greets my eyes first. There is hint of a five o'clock shadow that drives my eyes even higher. Full lips are smiling at me and I quickly skip over them to a large nose that extends from a strong forehead. Clear blue eyes transfix me and I am unable to find my voice. He is extending a rose toward me and I look from it to him before dashing back into the house and up the stairs.

Hours later a knock at the door wakes me from the upright position I have fallen asleep in.

"Come in," my froggy voice calls out as I straighten my pencil skirt and simple blouse. I am sure it was Reanna that made it possible for me to have female clothes instead of the t-shirts and sweatpants that I first wore when I arrived. I jump and take Reanna by the arm as she enters my room.

She looks tired but happy. I offer her the chair I was sitting in and look for something to prop her feet up on.

"Such a fuss. Please stop between the family basically putting me on lock down I didn't come in here to have you do it to me too."

"Lock down, really Reanna," I laugh.

"I'm supposed to be checking on the kids but I thought I see how you're doing first."

I sigh and sit at the foot of the bed across from her. Memories of good times pass through my mind and I school my facial expression. Reanna may have thoughts on what she would like to happen but I know her family. They will not let her strike up a friendship with me so readily.

"Are you able to tell me if there has been any word?"

"Unfortunately they aren't telling me anything either. Something about keeping my stress level down until I have the baby."

"Sometimes the not telling is worse than the telling. The waiting is causing me to crawl the walls."

"I agree. There has been much activity, I can tell you that but I am hopeful this is all going to be over quickly."

"I hope so too. Is it just us?" I'm hoping she'll tell me about the handsome stranger.

"Aniyah," she begins not looking in my eyes.

"I'm not to know who is here. I get it. That is why the girls just disappeared. I guess letting me see the boys is just to break the monotony until they tell my daughter is dead."

"Don't say that," Reanna says trying to rise from the chair.

"I am losing hope Reanna. No one likes me, no one wants me here and no one is telling me anything. I thank you for your visit but it would be best you not visit me again just in case I anger someone in your family again and cause one more blot against me." I gently drag, pull her to the door and open it.

"Aniyah," she begins but stops as another presence joins us. The man from the garden stands before us. The man fueling my naughty girl dreams was looking at me. The man I knew would most likely break my heart was in my room. Not taking his eyes of me he addresses Reanna.

"Mrs. Valente, you husband requests your presence immediately." His voice says to her but it's as if he is speaking to me. His eyes caress me and I can feel the heat in them as he undresses me. I want to follow Reanna and escape his company. He is powerful and confident. All of a sudden the room, hell the house seems too small. Even if I want to escape where would I go?

"I was not able to make your acquaintance earlier." I simply stare at his lips. I know that voice. I hadn't heard it very often but a few calls that I put through to Nathan strike my memory.

"Freddy Russia?" I am sure the awe in my voice pale in comparison to the shock on my face. Before I had started dating Kyle I had my mental recording of all the sexy voices. What I heard on the telephone hold not candle to the live performance. My stomach is full of knots and my core is in the earlier stages of throbbing. The fire starter was in my room. If he stayed any longer I was going to go up in a five alarm inferno.

"My lady you catch me at a disadvantage. You know my working name. My name is Boris Arseny Fredrick Bashmakov and you must be the lovely Aniyah Clark."

"Yo-you know my name?"

"I know many things. Mainly I do not let many call me by my working name and you my dear must call me Boris."

"Boris," I repeat before I can stop myself. All those images of a Russian Yeti with beady eyes and hair everywhere have just been tossed out the window. Boris was fine with a capital f. Yes, the Sexy Six was the new designation for the group of alpha males that seemed to be in charge of everything.

"I always wondered who that voice belonged to each time I called the Brat," he continues. I figured if the Don would marry a beautiful woman he must also have a woman of beauty working for him.

I'm afraid to move. I know my panties are drenched. This guy could talk an organism out of me if he read the newspaper.

"Well it is nice a face with a name." my voice has taken on a sultry quality I can't stop. I stand there unsure of how to proceed. Do I just go back into the room and close the door? He makes the decision for me.

"You forgot this earlier." His voice is causing my body to respond. It's been ages since, well it's been a while. My nipples have pebbled and are pushing hard against my bra. I know he's not Kyle but he in the same business. If it was just me I was taking care of then maybe a few hours in this man's arms would take the edge off of what I have been missing and then I could move on.

While my mind and body are arguing he enters the room and brings the single rose he tried to give me earlier. It is now in a clear, glass vase with water. It's so simple but so sweet. I watch silently as he places the vase on the night stand then turns and looks at me.

I want to run into his arms. I want him to hold me. I want him to rip my clothes off and make wild, passionate, forget my name love to me. I want him to protect me and Kimberley. We can play king and queen and maybe have a few princes to raise with our princess.

Woah, wait a minute where in the world did all that come from? Reading that fairy tale this morning with Jojo is messing with me. I am so aroused I don't trust my voice to speak.

"Why were you crying before?"

I make a wide berth around him and sit in the chair. "Just remembering better times. Nothing to concern yourself with." I have got to get him out of my room and make sure to steer clear until he leaves.

"I believe it was more than just memories that were burdening your heart."

I can't resist speaking to him, seeing the genuineness in his eyes once I finally brave a look. "Someone dear to me is missing and the waiting is becoming hard to bare."

"Who has gone missing?" he asks moving closer to me.

"My daughter."

"Tell me about her. Why would you think she is missing?" For some reason I want to tell him everything.

"What of your other family members I am sure the SO," he asks but I interrupt him.

"There are no other family members. It is just me and my daughter. Plus," I continue before he could say anything else, "I no longer am employed by the Organization."

"Since when?"

I don't get too specific just that I was dating someone at the SO, things ended badly and I didn't behave in my usually professional manner. I was let go and had to seek employment elsewhere. I explained how my new living situation introduced me to the little girl I adopted three months ago. "I wish Mickey was here so he could tell me what's going on." Something flickers in his face and he moves away from me. I had not noticed his steady approach. He was just a breath away from taking my hands into his. I instantly feel the loss of his closeness. My emotions get the best of me and I start to cry in earnest. The cry I had after losing my job are nothing to what I'm doing now.

Real heart break. Not my farce of a relationship with a man that loved someone else. Not my loss of a family that never really saw me as one of them. But a little girl that came into my life unexpectedly and showed me what real love is and just how selfish I had been for far too long.

Strong arms surround me and I sink into their strength. My arms automatically go around him as if they belong there and I cling to him. He holds me firmly at the waist while his other hand gently massages my neck. He is speaking Russian in soft tones. I have no clue what he is saying. I feel my nipples harden even more in my bra and the knots in my belly get a little more tighter.

This man is dangerous. He will eat me alive and then spit me out. But I am drawn to him. Still speaking Russian he picks me up and walks to the bedroom chair. He sits and places me on his lap. His hands are on my face and gently with his thumbs removing each teardrop. Not even my own mother showed this amount of tenderness.

"You must stop this or I will be obligated to make love to you." His perfect English catches me off guard. He kisses both my eyes and then cheeks. When he makes contact with my lips, for some reason my heart and mind jump to the conclusion that everything is going to be alright. My toes are curling and I am clinging to the front of his shirt. Time seems to slow as he literally kisses my fears away. Not able to take any more I place my head on his chest and close my eyes.

The fast beating of his heart matches mine. There is something about this man. His hands slowly move up and down my back. I don't know how long he held me. I just know that when I wake up my room is dark and I am fully dressed but under the covers in my bed. Boris is nowhere to be found. I turn into the pillow and I smell is masculine scent. He must have held me for quite a while for the sheets to now seem like his and not my own.

I snuggle deeper into the bed. I know he is trouble. But it's a different type of trouble. The type that leaves me breathless and exhilarated at the same time. I know that if I keep pursuing this temptation I am literally playing with fire. Real fire.

I cast thoughts of him aside. I need to get my daughter and find a new safe place for us to live. I don't need any more complications in my life and Boris Arseny Fredrick Bashmakov would indeed make my life very complicated. I am just going to have to stay away from Mr. Firestarter and remind my girly parts that he is not the one for us now no matter who we might feel. Done deal. The end.

Copyright ©2017 Leichelle. I, Aniyah is provided for your personal, non-commercial use only. Re-distribution without permission is not allowed. All characters are the property of Michelle Hardin. All Rights Reserved.


	6. Chapter 6

I, Aniyah

Chapter Six

My skin is on fire. The sweat travels quickly down my forehead and cheek to my chin. My eyes are at half mast, lust filled and staring into blue crystal balls that mirror my thoughts. The drop of sweat somehow continues to travel down my neck. The valley of my breasts is just the freeway the drop needs to pick up speed and head toward my belly button. It is soon absorbed by a rough hand that is holding me in place.

His thumb gently rubs my clit while his callous fingers, first one, now two are thrusting in and out of me. He's speaking in Russian again. I don't know what he is saying and I've told him multiple times in between my moans and sighs of pleasure that I don't understand what he is saying to me.

Sometimes he chuckles to himself. Others he seems to talk to my body letting my reaction be all the conversation he needs. And then while my organism is subsiding he seems to gaze at me in wonder. I don't understand this man.

"I've got to get you ready for me dove but I think I want to take a taste first." He continues kissing down my body and breathes softy against the juncture of my thighs. His eyes leave mine and he looks at the jewel I am offering him. He smiles briefly before plunging in.

A dark head in between by thighs giving me pure pleasure. My labia are swollen, my clit is standing at attention, I'm on my third organism from what he is doing to me with his wickedly talented tongue. My right hand goes to his hair with a mix of holding him there and wanting to push him off to give myself a small reprieve. My left hand goes to my left breast still swollen and throbbing from his licking, kissing and sucking me there.

My eyes close and I feel him withdraw from my core.

"Keep your eyes on me," he commands.

I immediately open my eyes because I think I'll die if he doesn't continue his sweet torture. "I want to see your eyes when you come."

I start to moan again as his nose assaults my clit and his tongue invades my core. Just when I don't think I can take much more he begins to move back up my body. His lips reach mine and I hungrily kiss him back enjoying my taste on his lips and tongue.

He rubs his cock against me and my hips arch in anticipation. He chuckles, "So anxious my little dove. I am soon going to put us both out of our misery."

"Yes, please hurry Boris," I pant. I don't recognize my voice. I have never sounded like this, never. I enjoy sex like any healthy woman. But what is happening between us is otherworldly. I may have even passed out a couple times.

He thrusts inside me with his long, thick cock and I am sure I am going to lose consciousness again. He starts speaking Russian and I am sure the gibberish I'm spouting is matching his every word.

Again and again he pounds into me and I am barely hanging on. He pushes my legs to my chest and leans back. He watches as he enters and exits my body. No condom, no barrier. He seems even more excited to be doing me raw. I used protection with all my lovers, even when some didn't want to or when I didn't want them, well 'him' to, he refused me. Boris will be the only one to mix with my chemistry.

As if sensing I am not completely thinking about him he withdraws and turns me around. shoving my head into a pillow he pushes my knees part. He doesn't give me time to think as he takes me from behind going deeper. Each thrust causing my toes to curl. I think he just made me speak in Russian.

"That's right dove. It's just you and me in this room. I don't share and I won't let you do it either." Seeming satisfied that I am now only consumed with him, he withdrew again. Before I could voice my frustration he's laid on his back and having me straddle him.

"Ride my dove." The huge grin on my face caused him to chuckle again. I lose no time in moving my hips and rising up on my knees to take him in even deeper. He places his arms behind his head and watches me. His eyes leave mine and track my bouncing cleavage. He sits up and catches a nipple in his mouth. I'm getting closer and he knows it. His hands are on my breasts now and his thumbs tweak my nipples.

I start to grind faster. I can't get enough of him. Releasing my breasts he grabs my waist and lays back on the bed. He is thrusting up into me, matching my pace and rhythm.

"Touch your breasts for me," he says as he slams me down on to him. "That's it dove, let go. Give it all to me."

There is no comparison what this man is doing to my body. He is removing anybody else that has touched my body from memory. The explosion leaves me gasping for air as I see white spots before my eyes. His name should be body scorcher and not fire starter.

Without disengaging our bodies he flips us and pulls me under him. He's given me so much pleasure I know it's now his turn. "Dove I want you to come one more time for me. Open those eyes and look at me. Yell or scream my name all you want but don't take your eyes off me."

I stare into his intense blue eyes and there is nowhere else I want to look. His had one of my legs on his shoulder and the other around his waist. If I am not sore by this point there will be no walking or getting out bed for me tomorrow. Or today or tonight. Hell, I don't even know what time it is.

The headboard has started pounding against the wall. I grab on the iron bars but he is confused by my action thinking I am trying to muffle the sound. He takes both my wrists in his and stretches me taunt. "Let them hear me claim you my dove. There will be no doubt who you belong to."

I don't correct him. I am hanging on for dear life. Faster, harder, deeper. He starts talking Russian again and I know the prize is right on the horizon. He releases my hands and I grab on to his biceps. My walls start to clinch down around him and he roars his release. His warmth feels me and I welcome his weight on me. He whispers more Russian in my ear and kisses my cheek. This was what I needed. King of my body and lord of the fire. He pulls me close and I fall asleep with his arms around me, a satisfied smile on my face, knowing he will keeping me safe.

I wake up with a start and look down at my body. My cotton t-shirt and panties are bunch up around me. It has been a week since I was brought here and I am having the same dream again. I am the only one in the house now. Reanna, all the children, even Boris have left. I am here with only a few dozen guards with strict orders when I can be outside and where in the house I can roam.

Not since Carter was kidnapped have I seen such high alert status among the men. Maybe the SO has finally felt I was expendable and if whoever was launching this attack got me there would be no large loss. I refuse to feel sorry for myself. I started over before and I can start over again. It will be harder this time but I can do it.

Maybe I can turn my interests to run-aways or neglected children. I could start a home or institute where they would be loved and cared for. I think of the last time I saw little Jojo and my heart weeps a little more. The family was gathered for the evening meal. Although I was invited I knew I wasn't wanted. I was making a plate so I could return to my room to eat alone with Josef Salerno made a beeline to me to ask me a question.

"Are you going with us to Disneyworld?" he signed. Kyle started to translate but I cut him off stating I knew what he said. They all watched in silence as I signed to him and gently told him that the trip was just for kids and that I had to stay here and keep the house safe.

What he said next would endear him to me forever. "Please join us once you daughter gets here. I am sure she will be as nice as you have been to me."

Without thinking I hugged him to me and kissed the top of his head. Without a word I moved him closer to his parents and then left the room with haste. I kept my head high as I ignored the shocked expressions of those present.

"You speak the silent language little dove." Boris had entered my room without knocking and sat in a chair across from me. The day after he had brought me the rose he had had a chair brought in so he could, as he put it, talk to me. He balanced his plate on his lap and placed his wine glass on the table that was between our chairs.

I just nodded and continued to eat. It had sort of become our ritual. He could join me for meals, try to engage me in some conversation and then leave me always calling me dove and kissing my cheek.

"You have definitely shocked them. I believe my dove you possess many secret talents that have yet to be explored."

I smile into my wine glass at his double meaning. Once he learned that I was not pining away for the other Valente brother as he called him he let me know that he was very determined in his pursuit. I regularly rebuffed him and reminded him that I had a missing daughter that was the priority right now.

It was true I did have many talents. All the years I worked for the SO, I did not become fluent in Italian or Russian but my fluency in Spanish helped me with the two languages more times than not. In the neighborhood where I grew up Blacks and Hispanics worked together. The first boy I ever kissed was a Puerto Rican boy named Gracito. The knowledge that I knew sign language I kept to myself.

I had learned when Jazmyne started losing her hearing and the neighborhood kids picked up some sign just as quickly as they learned English from us. Those were good times and I found myself sharing small memories like that with Boris as he continued to eat his meals with me after the family had gone.

When I asked about it he just said it was to keep everyone safe and not give the enemy one large target. Still not word on Kimberley and Mickey still had not returned to the house. I kept holding on to the hope that his absence meant his was not going to leave any stone unturned until he found her.

That had started his Q&A about me and Mickey and was there any truth to me wanting to just punch notches with Valentes brothers. Once I set him straight about the matter he began to share with me. This was his first trip to America and he hoped to see some of it before he returned overseas.

I asked him if overseas meant Russia but I could not get a straight answer from him. So I turned the conversation to travel asking if I was to travel to Europe where would he recommend I go. He said if I wanted to be different the South of France or eastern Spain would be different experiences. I then asked what if I was traveling with my daughter. He then gave me different choices and recommendations.

Sharing with him my possible desire to live abroad brought more lively discussion and I enjoyed his thoughtfulness and input. He asked about my family and I told him. The horrible accident that would take my family from me and make me cling to the SO.

"How old were you?"

"I was twenty. My sister was preparing to start an international translators course and we were going to become roommates. I wanted to get her away the toxic situation our parents had created. My dad had been a low level drug pusher and my mom ran numbers. There were times I didn't know if we would have a place to stay or had to run for our lives. They had finally gotten better about managing their 'business' and me and Jazmyne just stayed out of the way."

"Was it a hit that took them out." Boris was spooned up against me in the bed. That had become another one of our nightly routines. I knew he wanted to take things further but he didn't push and I appreciated that. I wanted more. I had messed up in my other relationships, if I could even really call them that, not respecting myself and truly knowing what I wanted. Yeah, I had wanted the man but why. Why was Kyle such a prize? Why didn't I truly want to know him? Because he wasn't the one.

"No it wasn't a hit. For how messed up my parents were, they for the most part did right by me and my sister. And with my learning she was expecting again at her older age they seemed to be mellowing. They were coming from one of Jazmyne's appointments for hearing aids and some elderly man had a medical emergency while he was driving and plowed into them. I was told they all died instantly, so no one suffered. Hardest day of my life to bury all my family together. The next day Angelo Salerno and Cezar Valente descended on my former boss and I had worked for the SO ever since."

"So the SO became your new family."

"Yes. I had no one else and they truly did take good a care of me. I say this in the humblest way possible but I was the best secretary they ever had. I knew my job, I did my job and I loved it. And not just for the perks. I was honored to take care of the family." I look up at him and I can tell he is processing all I am saying to him.

Boris, if I truly let my heart run the show, could be the one. I could see me and Kimberley traveling around the world with him. Me cooking meals and keeping a home full of love and laughter. My days would be joyous and the nights would be passion filled. The desire for a few more children running around had begun a steady knocking on my mind. I could see myself telling him anything and everything. Which during moments like this I did.

He did not agree or disagree with my theory that the SO was partially responsible for my melt down since they had treated me like a swan and then had relegated me to being a duck, again. He did say that many times once a road is traveled down it is hard to go back.

My feelings for Boris were starting to grow like wildfire. At first I chalked it up to just being lonely. The guards that are left here speak very little to no English, not that they're telling me anything anyway. Then I believe I'm becoming fixated on him to keep from going into despair about Kimberley. Projecting my feelings to him to keep my heart hopeful, at least that's what I'm telling myself.

I tried not to look sad and hurt when he informed me that after breakfast he would be leaving. I bite down on my tongue to keep from asking him to take me with him. This man that is still a mystery to me has wiggled, scratch that, has bulldozed his way into my heart and extraction is not looking like an option.

"Do not look so sad my dove. I will return and the conversation you have been avoiding we will have."

"I have talked to you about everything. You know more about my life than anyone." I ignore his heated stare knowing what he is referring to has little to do with words. I want him and he knows it. Over the past two days he has gotten more out of me than a priest at confessional.

In turn he has opened up to me as well. He owns many homes in Europe telling me that if we wanted to live someplace different every month we could do it. He speaks of family and how he still cares for his mother and her sister back in Russia. I can also count him in the small group of individuals that don't hold my past mistakes against me. As far as he is concerned that was the past and the future is all that is important. I had never shown myself to be disloyal or a risk to the Organization and that seemed to be enough for him.

I also know I am causing a minor problem between him and The Five. The next day after the dinner when I showed I knew sign language Kyle confronted me asking was there any other secrets I was keeping from the SO. He was really asking was there anything I was keeping from him.

I looked at him for a moment and shook my head. "You didn't deem we worthy enough to get to know. You fucked me and that was it. I am just responsible as you because I allowed it. You want to ask if I'm trying to run a game on someone or get back into the SO's good graces. Your 'friend' approached me. I didn't know who he was until he talked to me. The SO has been dead to me just like I have been dead to them. For six months I kept my head down and minded my own business. The Terillos were just a job. I still have to eat and need a place to sleep. I have a daughter to support. I have no agenda, no hidden plans, no desire to be around you and be in your business. I have nothing but happiness for Reanna. I have talents and skills. I am sure there are things you can do that you enjoy that I will never be privy to. But for my one mistake I have always been professional. Both Dons trusted me. I got the job done and I hope finally that will be enough for all of you."

I turned to walk away but Kyle catches me by the arm. "You speak a good game Aniyah but I do know you."

"No you don't Kyle and that's what disturbs you. You can't accept that your perceptions and preconceived ideas are no longer valid."

"Freddy is family. I won't have you fucking with my family." His use of the word family as if I am unworthy to have one hurts. It is almost as if he had struck me across the face. Even now all this time later I'm still not good enough for them.

Before I could respond Boris enters the room. "Is there a problem here? I believe my woman has made her point and it is time you accepted it. If that is too hard than you just have to trust me to handle her. I am sure you would not appreciate if I had this type of discussion with your wife."

"But Freddy," Kyle begins but decides against whatever he was going to say. "Ms. Clark I will no longer bring up this matter with you. From now on I will only be cordial if we are in each other's presence ever again." He nods at Boris then walks off muttering something about like being with Lucca and his crazy lady and how nobody better talk to Reanna.

He leads me to my bedroom and that starts the nights of him holding me. Sometime after I have fallen asleep he leaves me. My body is ready to lead a rebellion when it recognizes he is no longer lying next to me. Maybe away from the SO we could have something but I would never ask him to choose me over them. Somethings are deeper and thicker than blood.

I am grateful and angry. Grateful that Boris stepped in when he did. My emotions are riding high and my mouth always gets me in trouble when I am emotional. I am angry because Boris has the audacity to say he can handle me. Doesn't seem to matter what century we're in, men are just cavemen and don't want to evolve into anything but possessive assholes.

"I know you're angry dove but if this is ever going to be put in the past you're going to have to trust your man to do it."

"Oh so you're my man now, huh?"

"Woman the things you say. Of course we have established this."

"I have known you all of four days and you believe everything is established," I ask with a great deal of incredulousness.

"Years, months, days, hours that matter little. We are going to happen." Those words have been sustaining me since he has been gone.

There is activity outside and I hear multiple men running for the door. I stay put in case danger has finally made its way here. Five minutes go by and the guard I know as Mateo knocks on my door saying I need to get downstairs now. He soon launches into speaking rapidly in Italian but the three words I do understand are 'little girl' and 'found'. I pass him on the stairs and skid to a stop as standing in the doorway is Boris with Kimberley in his arms.

She smiles at me with one arm around his neck. "See mommy, the king rescued me and now we can have my baby brother.

Copyright ©2017 Leichelle. I, Aniyah is provided for your personal, non-commercial use only. Re-distribution without permission is not allowed. All characters are the property of Michelle Hardin. All Rights Reserved.


	7. Chapter 7

I, Aniyah

Chapter Seven

I run to them and take Kimberley into my arms. While kissing her face and looking at her I feel Boris' hand on the small of my back.

"She is unharmed dove. She is a very smart girl."

"Where were you my sweet? Mommy has been so worried about you."

I vaguely register Boris steering us to the living room and guiding me to the closest sofa. How I am still on my feet and able to move are miracles. I'm concentrating on not squeezing Kimberley too tightly as she holds on to me but refuses to release Boris' other hand. We finally settle together with Kimberley sitting between us and Boris' long arm extended around me. The picture of the perfect family.

"I missed you too mommy. I was so scared. Mrs. Mulvaney told me to run and hide and I did. I heard them argue with her and then things got real quiet. I then used my secret door and hid in the house."

"The house? What secret door? Did you try to go back to our apartment?" I looked at Boris and he had the same confused expression I did.

"No mommy I used my secret door. The door all the houses have. That's how I used get out to see you."

I nodded my understanding. She was calling the apartments houses and she had figured out a way through the vent system how to get out. I had told her not to do that again fearing she could get stuck and I'd have not way to get her out. Boris squeezed my shoulder alerting me he'd want to know what she was talking about.

I said nothing as she continued to tell her story. She was resting on my chest but holding Boris' hand. Kimberley had somehow made it out of Mrs. Mulvaney's apartment complex and back to ours but there were people she did not know inside. For days while whoever it was that was after us looked for her she had done something not even I would have guessed. She went back to her original apartment. Since there was till crime scene tape on the door no one thought to look there. No one but one person.

"I was hiding in the closet like I used to. I felt safe. I knew mommy if you couldn't get to me you would send the king and you did. He found me and brought me to you." She beamed up at him.

I am speechless as I look from him to her. Boris had known to look there for her. I want to kiss him so bad but I decide to kiss the top of Kimberley's head instead. I put her in my lap so I can lean into him. Being in his arms like will have to suffice for now. I love this man. No denying it any longer. He's right, dates and keeping time is nice but this world is so uncertain I need to grab a hold of this opportunity and not let go.

When Boris gets called away by the men I take Kimberley upstairs and run her a bath. I let her enjoy herself while tell Mateo what to have the cook make us for lunch. On the bed is a pick suitcase which to my delight has clothes just for Kimberley. If I had my guess Reanna is behind this gracious gift.

"Mommy I'm a prune," she laughs as I take her out of the water and dry her off. We rub lotion into her skin and then I begin the task of gently detangling her wet hair. I continue to hold her close to me as she eats from the food that is brought up. When Boris checks on us later I am not offended when she sits in his lap for a spell and then falls asleep as he speaks softly to her.

She feels safe just like I do. This is not wrong. My heart is telling me I am finally getting this right. My dreams and desires coming true. Not because of someone else's design but because it is just my season.

I lay Kimberley in the large bed and lie next to her watching her sleep. Tears slip from my eyes as I rejoice that my daughter is back with me. My thoughts go to Mrs. Mulvaney. I fear what has happened to the sweet old lady.

Sometime in the night I feel a hand caress my check and I know Boris is trying to gently wake me. I remove my arm from around Kimberley and let him silently lead me into the hallway.

"I have added a chain to your door. Unless it is me or Mateo you do not open the door to anyone. Understand?"

"Yes Boris but why," I start to ask.

"I am not finished. Come. We talk, I have much to say to you."

I look in on Kimberley one more time and the nod to Mateo. Following Boris downstairs to the living room I clutch my hands together in anticipation.

"My dove we will be leaving from this place very soon but I must update you on things I am recently learning." I say nothing and watch him pace in front of me as if collecting his thoughts.

"Someone has infiltrated the SO. We're closing in an we think Kimberley may have seen one of them. I am working on getting you both moved to one of my properties. I need to you be ready to go at a moment's notice."

I sit quietly as he gives me more instructions. Something is off. There is something he isn't telling me. "Tell me about how you found my daughter."

He comes to sit next to me and I don't stop him from pulling me into his side. One thing I have learned from being around this life is that these men do not want to appear weak. Talking, baring their thoughts is considered vulnerability. He is a man of action.

"Mickey had not found the girl. The old woman, Mulvaney?" I nod fearing what he is to tell me next. "She did not make it. They burned everything. This is why Nathan brought me in. I am a master of fire and I see things not immediately caught by the untrained. There were some children's clothes recovered but I knew as long as there was not DNA, even without a body there was a chance."

"I came here and saw you for the first time. Your sadness touched me and I am not a man that readily believes he has a heart that can be touched. After analyzing the scene and then taking what you told me about her I knew I needed to go back. I met up with Mickey again and we pulled a bait and switch. He made it seem like he had found the girl and led the men off to another location. No one wanted to stay with me as I sifted through ashes and dirt.

"Now that I was alone I was able to search unhindered. I went over to your old apartment. It was destroyed my dove. I am sorry." He paused to wipe a tear I had not noticed and continues. "I will buy you so much more. Again I just knew she wasn't here as well. I began to replay everything you told me and that is when I went down to the old apartment. I don't know how she did it but she got in and she hid in the closet like she said. There was fresh food so she may have been taking from some of the other residents then sneaking back into the apartment but she did it. She survived. She is a very smart, beautiful girl, just like her mother."

He pulls me into his arm and kissed me breathless. My body responds to his with urgency. I don't just want him to take me to his room and claim me I need him to. My nightly dreams must become a reality. I cling to his shirt as I try to pull him closer. His hand grabs my ass and pull me into his erection. My panties are drenched knowing my dreams have paled in comparison to the real thing.

A sound of someone clearing their throat cause me to jump back from him like a girl caught with her boyfriend on the bed. We both take a moment to school our expression before facing the trespasser. My voice catches as none other than Angelo Salerno stands in the doorway.

He still is as handsome as ever. My first young adult crush seems to be doing him well and not letting retirement slow him one bit. Before my dismissal I had made arrangements via his son for a special get-a-way for him and a new lady friend. I was hoping that was going well. For my own selfish reasons I never liked him with Carter's mom. I believe me and that woman are never going to like each other. I can't say I especially like her with Cezar Valente either but he seems to bring out the minute fraction of humanity in the woman that I conclude only makes an appearance twice a year for three hours. No love lost there.

"Don, um Mr. Salerno."

"Ms. Clark or will be addressing you as Mrs. Bashmakov?" dear lord the man is making me blush. Boris wraps his arms around me from behind staking his claim.

"She belongs to me. She and her daughter will bare my name soon enough."

"Fair enough. Aniyah was always a good girl. Professional, prompt, a trustworthy employee."

Something in me is a little sad. I appreciate him singing my praises but I had looked up to him as a father figure of sorts and though those words are nice he did not see me as a daughter. I had created a world in my own mind. Carter was the daughter he always wanted. Even with that knowledge I wouldn't trade places with her for the world.

"Three days be ready," Angelo continues speaking more to Boris than me. They then start speaking Russian and I try not to let it bother me. They are handling business. I most likely don't want to know. I close my eyes and concentrate on the sound of his voice, the rise of his chest, the timbre that tickles my ear. Damn, I am so in love and we haven't had sex yet.

Their switch back to English draws me from my thoughts. "She did well. Quiet, did not interrupt. It seems some of the women could learn from her. Certainly I do agree we should rethink our judgment of her and some decisions may need some revisiting. You are family after all."

"I will put these next three days to good use." When Angelo leaves us alone I turn into his embrace and wait for him to explain. I wrap my arms around his neck and look into his blue eyes. I am a woman in love, real love, and I am loving it. I wait for him to elaborate but he kisses me and smiles.

He takes me out of the room but instead of taking me upstairs to his room he pulls me toward the side of the house I have never been to. He opens the double doors and I see it leads to the basement.

"Maybe I should check on Kimberley first," I'm nervous and I think I need another pep talk in my bathroom before I go down the road I believe we're about to go zero to sixty on.

"She is fine. Mateo will let us know if we are needed. As much as I like those heels you will need to take them off when we get inside."

I look down at what I am wearing and wonder if maybe I should have just worn a t-shirt and sweats. After my walk this morning I had showered and decided to change things up a bit. I wasn't expecting anyone but I wanted to dress nice. So I had put on a simple dark blue pencil skirt with a short sleeve peach top. The color made my skin glow and I felt beautiful.

Boris leads me into a dark room and flips a switch. I remove my shoes and once my eyes adjust I look around. There are targets on the wall that are evenly spaced from one another. He didn't bring me down her for a rendezvous, he is going to teach me how to shoot.

He places a Beretta Pico in my hands and try to calm my breathing. I actually know how to shoot. With father being a drug dealer there were certain skills Jazmyne and I had to acquire out of necessity. It has been a while since I have handled a firearm. My nervousness is due more to his nearness than my anxiety. Most men believe woman have never held a gun or don't know how to use it properly.

He presses me against him as he gives me instruction. God I love hearing his voice. Soothing, sexy, stimulating. I am so turned on by his thoughtfulness I could shove him down on the floor right now and ride out how thankful I am. Yee-haw. Oh wait that yippie kiya, never mind.

I miss a few times letting him adjust my arm, move my body, turn my head. I make the shots and he laughs. "There is definitely more to you my dove. Oh how they have underestimated you. I look forward to unwrapping all your hidden treasures very soon."

The lesson is over and he leads me back upstairs. He kisses me at my bedroom door and bids me goodnight. I close the door on him saying a few words to Mateo. My body is humming from his closeness. I slide the chain through the latch and make sure the door is locked. I undress quickly and get in bed with Kimberley.

I try not to move too much and allow my anxious energy ebb out of my gradually. I am so wound up I contemplate exiting my room and finding Boris'. But having Kimberley wake up in an unfamiliar bed makes me stay in place. He must have realized this too hence why he delayed taking me.

I close my eyes savoring the blessings of the day. My daughter returned to me. Another SO member now in my corner and I've admitted that I love Boris Arseny Fredrick Bashmakov. A smile comes to my face as I think about what our little boys will look like. They will terrorize their sister and cause us a great deal of grey hair. I look forward to every moment of it.

Sometime in the night Boris joins us. I assume he comes in through the adjoining room door. I snuggle a little closer to Kimberley to allow him more room behind me. He speaks to me in Russian and I feel myself drifting off again. Whatever is going on out there it can't get to us in here. We are safe in each other's arms. This is all I ever truly wanted in my life. To love and be loved. As sleep consumes me I try not to think too hard about all that has happened in the past few days.

I wake to an empty bed and bolt upright. Neither Kimberley or Boris are in the room. I jump out of bed and splash water on my face. I am about to head out the door when Mateo clears his voice. I realize I am still in my t-shirt and underwear. Boris made me put the t-shirt on when he got in bed with us last night.

"They are downstairs having breakfast. They said to take your time and join them when you're ready." I think this is the most he has ever spoken to me. His English is a bit broken but I understand him perfectly. They are allowing me time to sleep in. I could see waking up on a Saturday to them messing up my kitchen and bringing me breakfast in bed complete with a single flower in a glass of water.

As if reading my mind Boris comes through with a food tray that smells divine. Kimberley is close on his heels, jabbering about and excited about whatever they are talking about. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are shining. She is so happy and I can't stop the tears that come to my eyes.

Adjusting the covers around me I smile good morning at them both. He places the tray over my legs and leans in to kiss my lips. Kimberley's giggle keeps him from making the kiss a deep as we both would like. I am downright giddy as I watch them interact with each other. The morning and afternoon passes quickly but I can feel the growing tension. While Kimberley naps and Boris handles his business, I practice in the basement.

Although I do not know what his profession is my man seems to be a fan of the Beretta styles of guns. The 3032 Tomcat Inox fits in my hand and I practice loading and reloading. One of the things I used to do on my days off was go to the gun range. I missed my Walther PPK/S. It was easy to handle, fit in my purse and had been a gift from my first boss. He had meant to intimidate me with it but that had backfired. Then the SO had come in and the rest was history. When I was secretary at the SO building I kept a Smith and Wesson Model 60 in my desk. That drawer was always locked especially once the kids started to visit the office.

"You are a good shot." A man I had not seen before approaches me. I had just put cookies in the oven and thought this would be a great snack for after Kimberley's nap. I take a drink of my water to keep from answering.

The man is my height but is well-built like many of the men I have seen around the grounds. His brown eyes leer at me and I slowly drink to keep from having to say anything hoping he will just leave. Right Aniyah, when do they just leave. Placing the glass on the counter, I lean on the sink and offer a small smile. A very small one.

"Is everything alright out there?"

"Yes ma'am everything is just fine." I set the time for the cookies and start walking toward the hallway to the stairs. He follows walking slightly behind me. I know what he's looking at but I refuse to turn around. I get upstairs and try not to run to my room. Mateo is not outside the door and my nervousness increases.

"Mateo?" I call out while entering my room. Boris has given me a cell that let's me text him. I'm too far away to get to it without being noticed.

"I sent him on an errand."

"Oh, okay. Well um thank you." I close the door and apply the chain. Before I can lock the door he opens it sticking his foot in the gap. "Was there something else?" I'm going to start keeping my cellphone in my damn pocket.

"Well with the house quiet and your cookies in the oven I was wondering if you needed any company?" he continues talking, not taking a hint that I will not be opening the door. Those cookies are just gonna burn. I see Kimberley in my peripheral vision and she is frozen to the spot. As he keeps talking I see my daughter start to shake. As he continues talking she shakes her head no and runs to my bed and works on squeezing her little body underneath the bed.

When I turn my attention back to him I see he is waiting on a response. "Well sir since I don't know your name I best just stay in my room until Mateo returns."

He moves back quickly and I hear someone coming up the stairs. "Hey Mateo could you turn my cookies off in six minutes. I'm tired and need to lay down."

I see him nod and I quickly close the door. I grab my phone and get down on my hands and knees. She's rolled in a ball near the head of the bed. "Kimberley, sweetheart. He's gone. You can come out now."

I hear her sniffle and a piece of my heart breaks off. "Come on baby. The door is locked."

"Call papa." This is the first time she has called Boris papa. She bonded with him over the past two days just as I have. He spends most of the morning and afternoon with us before he disappears. I know he is working and things are very tense. Other than kissing me and holding me until I go to sleep he has made no other moves to take what we feel deeper.

I text Boris to come to my room. "Kimberley I texted him. He's working so I don't know when he'll get here."

"He'll come mommy, he promised."

"Can you at least come sit in my lap while we wait together." A knock on the door causes me to jump. "Wh..who is it?"

"It's me dove. Let me in." I scramble off the floor and unlock the door leaving the chain in place. "Good girl," he smiles at me. I close the door and unhook the chain. I barely get the door open before he pulls me into his arms and closes the door with his foot. He kisses me, then locks the door.

"Get all yours and Kimberley's things now. We have to go." He releases to do as he said and goes to the bed. "бабочка, papa is here please come to me."

I am relieved as Kimberley races into his arms from under the bed. I grab our few belongings and I pull a sweater from the closet.

"Ready." He picks Kimberley up and we head for the door. "Where's," I begin but a look he gives me tells to be silent. I nod that I understand. He pauses before having us head down the stairs. I can hear a car running at the front of the house but he doesn't take us that way. We go through the dining room out a sliding glass door. He sets off in a fast job pulling me with him. In the distance I see a car and almost weep with relief that Mateo is at the wheel.

Boris opens the door for then puts Kimberley in beside me. "Fasten your seatbelts." He says as he climbs into the passenger seat. Boris barely shuts the door before Mateo takes off almost a full speed. I clinch Kimberley to me praying as it seems we go faster and faster.

"We've got company," Mateo says glancing at the rearview mirror.

"Shit. You know what to do." They then proceed to speak in Italian and I start to pray even harder. "Dove, I need you and butterfly to get down. No matter what you hear you stay down until I say different. Understand?"

"I love you Boris," I blurt out as I take our seatbelts off. I pull Kimberley into my arms as I lay across the floor of the backseat. I feel him put my duffle bag on top of us and shut my eyes when the unmistakable sound of gunfire seems to erupt around us. The car swerves and the breaks screech. I hear Boris shout "Hold on!" before everything fades to black.

* * *

"Papa, papa! Is it time to see baby Ioann yet?" I smile as I hear Kimberley outside in the hallway leading to my private room. It is the same question she has been asking for months. I kiss the bundle in my arms as he suckles at my breast. Boris sticks his head in and I nod that it's okay to come in. I place Ioann Kostya Gavriil Bashmakov on my shoulder to burp. We decided Boris would name the boys and I would name the girls. Boris wants eight children stating he is behind the curve and needs to catch up to everyone else. I told him his trip to the U.S. has got him talking crazy. I might agree to four children but I've learned to never say never.

My eight pound, six ounce, twenty-two inch bundle of joy made his appearance earlier this morning. Boris was at my side the whole way. I sent him home to get some sleep and a shave and break the news to our excited six year-old. Sandy brown hair tickles my neck as he moves his head. Once he burps I turn him around so his sister can get a good view. His grey eyes peek out from behind long lashes then close again.

"Look it papa. Oh he is so big and beautiful. Is he going to open his eyes? Ioann, Ioann look at me. I am your big sister Kimberley." Boris and I share a look as our daughter continues to get acquainted with her baby brother.

He touches my shoulder and kisses the scar there. The man who had tried to get into my room, who I later learned was a relative of the Bonaducci family had represented himself a someone else. Revenge was still being sought even after contracts had been signed, lives spared, and hands had been shaken. I hadn't got a chance to tell Boris before we took flight about Kimberley's reaction or the man's weird behavior when he tried to get into my room but something told me he most likely knew something was off. It had been why we didn't go through the front door or made our plans known to everyone.

The plan was to get the infiltrator to tell on himself. Kimberley and I were to be bait. My daughter had gotten a look at the person that had hurt Mrs. Mulvaney. If Kimberley would have had a chance to tell, his cover would have been blown since the SO would not be associated with the killing of old ladies and innocent children. We were just getting to the rendezvous point when we came under heavy gunfire and Mateo lost control of the car. The car rolled over and bounced about knocking me unconscious. Broken glass from the car cut my shoulder. Kimberley had escaped uninjured. Boris had gotten shot but didn't let me know he had been injured to almost week after I got out of the hospital. I was told later that the fearsome Freddy Russia made a grand appearance as the Salernos taught all that would defy the SO a very loud and clear lesson.

He then took Kimberley and me to the south of Spain to heal. The villa was lovely and there he proposed. I had forgotten that I told him I loved him. He had to remind me of a great many things while I healed. He got down on one knee and put a ten-carat ring on my finger. He further went down on one knee for Kimberley and put a diamond line heart around her neck. I was a crying mess.

We traveled immediately to Russia where I met his mother and aunt. Boris blushed quite often during that trip. He made me blush every night after we put Kimberley to bed. I learned the confident man before me had not always been that way. Plump as a child he did not have many friends. Nathan Salerno had become a summer friend when he would travel to Russia with his mother.

Just a few days together and Boris was walking tall and gaining new confidence in himself. His mother feared that he would lose that when Nathan returned to the United States but her fears had been for naught. Boris started to take school more seriously and his love of chemistry would soon translate to his expertise with pyrology. He has multiple degrees in fire science and when is not involved in extracurricular activities he was a guest speaker at the University of Kiev.

We kept the wedding small. The Five came with their loves which greatly surprised me. Cezar Valente walked me down the aisle which shocked me even more. And although I did not ask them Carter, Reanna and Katherine stood in for me as my bride's maids. They even graciously included Kimberley in their children's Disney World trip so Boris and I could have a honeymoon alone.

We spent a week in Italy and a week in France. We stayed in one of the many homes he owned and I enjoyed every minute. The site seeing, the food, the love making. Missing Kimberley too much we decided we would visit Germany and Switzerland as a family. A family, the one thing I always wanted to have.

My Russian is getting better and I will teach my children Spanish and sign language. Boris will be in charge of the Italian and Russian lessons. We will travel to Russia and let that be our home base. We can be closer to his mother and when the Salernos visit our children can get together. I caught Jojo staring at my Kimberley but didn't let my thoughts go any further than that. Boris is my future and I will support him no matter who he does business with.

"Mama can I hold him?"

"Sure sweetheart. Let Papa put you on the bed next to me." We get her situated and I place Ioann in her outstretched arms.

"I love you Aniyah, my голубь. My life is complete."

"I love it when you call me your dove. As long as I have you and our children my life is complete as well."

"Kimberley let's give your brother to your papa so we can talk." Boris smiles and I swear his chest went out a little further as I hand him his son. He starts speaking in Russian and I believe he does it knowing how it turns me own. All nine months he talked to my belly in Russian and it always ended in me having my way with him.

I pull Kimberley closer to me and hug her. She is blossoming under Boris and me. Her curiosity and zeal to learn keep us on our toes. This afternoon with the doctor's blessing we'll be discharged. I'm ready to go home and be with my family. It was a struggle to get here, but I made it. I am stronger and smarter. I Aniyah am home.

The End

Copyright ©2017 Leichelle. I, Aniyah is provided for your personal, non-commercial use only. Re-distribution without permission is not allowed. All characters are the property of Michelle Hardin. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
